Une famille pour noël
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Suite des aventures de Shane et Mitchie. Ils sont à présent en couple et vivent ensemble depuis quelques mois. Ils reviennent à Aspen pour passer les fêtes en famille mais une grosse nouvelle pourrait tout changer.
1. Petit récapitulatif de l'an dernier

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Comme promis l'an dernier, voici la suite et la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à l'entreprise Disney, l'idée est de moi naturellement, ainsi que la famille de Shane et Chanel. :p

 **Petit récapitulatif de l'an dernier**

Shane Gray, âgé de vingt-huit ans, est le patron d'une des plus grandes agences de mannequin de la côte Est. Il est intransigeant, insatisfait, exigeant… Ses secrétaires ne restent jamais plus de six mois. Chaque année, il paye une actrice pour lui demander de jouer sa petite amie afin que sa mère cesse de lui organiser des rendez-vous avec toutes les jeunes femmes qu'elle connaît.

Mitchie Torres, jeune orpheline de vingt-deux ans, cherche son premier travail. Contre toute attente, elle décroche le poste de secrétaire principale dans l'entreprise de Shane Gray. La cadence de travail est telle qu'elle passe les huit premiers mois de son contrat à ne faire que travailler, elle n'a pas le temps de trouver l'amour ni même de profiter de l'appartement qu'elle loue avec Caitlyn sa meilleure amie.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, leur vie leur convenait seulement Elisabeth Gray la mère de Shane a tout chamboulé en débarquant à l'improviste dans les locaux de la Gray Entreprise. Suite à un quiproquo Lizzie croit que Mitchie est la petite amie de son fils et les invite tout deux à Aspen dans leur maison de famille. Shane fait signer un contrat à Mitchie lui assurant qu'elle sera payée durant l'intégralité du séjour. En contrepartie, elle devra agir comme une petite amie. Elle accepte de jouer le jeu et rencontre la famille Gray au grand complet. Durant ce séjour, Shane et Mitchie se découvrent des points communs et tombent amoureux. Il découvre qu'elle a toujours voulu connaître sa famille malgré que ses parents l'aient abandonné dans le métro de New York. Quant à Mitchie, elle découvre plusieurs facettes de Shane. D'un côté, l'oncle romantique qui aime gâter sa famille et qui se révèle être un amant formidable, de l'autre un coureur de jupon qui a eu plusieurs maîtresses avant elle. Dont Carla, qui devait l'accompagner, et Maggie, une jeune femme qui travaillait pour la famille Gray mais qui a perdu son travail le soir de noël à cause de Mitchie. Le jour du nouvel an, Mitchie trouve Shane en train de coucher avec Carla dans une boite de nuit après qu'elle l'ait repoussé, et le quitte en annonçant, malgré elle à toute la famille, qu'elle n'était qu'un contrat. Cette dispute ouvre les yeux à Shane sur les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle et passe plusieurs semaines à la reconquérir. Quand le bail de son appartement arrive à terme, et parce que Caitlyn emménage avec Jason avec qui elle sort, Mitchie accepte d'emménager avec Shane.

 **Récapitulatif de la famille Gray au début de la fiction «** **Drôle de proposition** **»**

Raphaël Gray (60ans) : Patriarche

Elisabeth 'Lizzie' Gray (58 ans) : Matriarche

Jackson Gray (40 ans) : Aîné de la famille. Marié à Ellie (38 ans). Ils ont deux jumelles : Alana et Becquie (10 ans).

Nigel Gray (38 ans) : Marié à Judith (42 ans) ont trois enfants : Jake (11 ans), Colin (9 ans) et Jérémih (8 mois)

Caleb (35 ans) : Sort avec Brian (35 ans). Ils n'ont pas d'enfants.

Anderson (32 ans) marié à Juliette (30 ans) Ils ont un enfant : Max (1 an et demi)

Holly (32 ans) sœur jumelle d'Anderson. Mariée à Javier (35 ans) : Ils ont une petite fille : Millie (8 mois)

Valencia (29 ans) mariée à René (45 ans). Elle s'entraîne pour être nageuse olympique. René était son entraîneur avant de partir en retraite.

Shane (27 ans) Sort avec Mitchie (23 ans)


	2. Première partie

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à l'entreprise Disney, l'idée est de moi naturellement, ainsi que la famille de Shane et Chanel. :p

 **Première partie**

« - Très bien _…_ Oui c'est promis Lizzie. A moins qu'on rompt prochainement je serais là pour noël _…_ Euh non il faut que j'en parle avec Shane pour savoir mais je pense qu'on arrivera comme l'an dernier. Dans les environs du vingt _…_ Ah ah, ris-je, non non pas cette année _…_ Une idée pour clouer le bec à Caleb, j'avoue ce n'est pas ce qui me met le plus à l'aise ? _…_ Oh intéressant, merci Lizzie, je vous dois une fière chandelle _…_ Ola euh il faut que j'en parle avec Shane mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je serais enceinte pour noël _…_ D'accord, je vais aller le voir, je lui en parle et je vous rappelle _…_ D'accord à tout à l'heure _…_ Au revoir Lizzie, souris-je en raccrochant.

Amusée, je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le canapé en réfléchissant à ma vie. Déjà quatre mois que je vis avec Shane et depuis septembre, je vis un vrai rêve. J'ai été titularisé à l'université où je donne des cours, je vis avec mon copain dans un appartement avec terrasse privé et vue sur Central park, et même si je ne vois plus Caitlyn aussi souvent qu'avant, je n'arrive pas à regretter mon ancienne vie. Secouant la tête, je me relève et file m'habiller pour aller voir mon homme sur son lieu de travail. Je crois qu'il péterait un plomb s'il savait que je suis encore en pyjama à quinze heures. Je rejoins rapidement notre chambre, me mord la lèvre en voyant le lit défait signe de notre courte nuit et tentant d'oublier à quel point cet homme est un amant exceptionnel, j'ouvre le dressing. Sachant que je n'ai rien à faire vraiment, j'enfile un slim basique, un tee-shirt, un pull over-size blanc en laine et une paire de chaussettes chaude. Je quitte la pièce en me promettant de ranger en rentrant et file dans l'entrée pour enfiler mes bottes marron, une très longue écharpe que j'adore, un manteau rembourré. J'attrape mon sac et appelle l'ascenseur tout en songeant qu'on n'a plus de lait. Bon j'en achèterais en rentrant. Les portes s'ouvrent et je m'engouffre tout en envoyant un message à mon copain pour le prévenir que j'arrive. Quoi qu'avec les embouteillages, je ne sais pas quand je vais arriver mais bon, il est prévenu comme ça. Quand je suis en bas, je sors de l'immeuble en enfilant mes gants avant de monter dans ma voiture. Nom d'un picotin, il faut que j'en change, je gèle dedans ! Je dois m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à la démarrer et je m'engouffre dans la circulation en espérant que la circulation sera fluide.

Il me faut une heure pour rejoindre la tour dans laquelle travaille mon homme et je me gare rapidement avant d'entrer dans le hall. Le personnel n'a pas changé depuis mon départ en janvier. Je salue ceux que je croise et connais tout en appelant l'ascenseur, une nouvelle fois. Le temps qu'il arrive, je discute avec les personnes qui ont été mes collègues durant huit mois l'an dernier. Le « ping » annonciateur de l'ouverture des portes se fait entendre et je les salue avant de monter les sept étages qui me séparent de mon petit copain. Quand les portes s'ouvrent, je sourcille. Je croyais que c'était Monica qui travaillait là, pourquoi est-ce un type qui est à mon ancien bureau ?

« - Bonjour mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ?

« - Euh oui, souris-je. Je voudrais voir votre patron s'il est libre.

« - Je suis navré, monsieur Gray n'est pas disponible. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vouliez le voir ?

« - Oh euh oui excusez-moi j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Mitchie, je…

« - Oh monsieur Gray m'a dit que vous deviez venir. Il m'a demandé de le prévenir dès que vous seriez arrivée, je vais…

« - Il est en rendez-vous ?

« - Avec le sénateur de New York.

« - Alors laissons-le terminer son rendez-vous.

« - C'est qu'il a été très clair, dit-il gêné. Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon poste, je ne suis là que depuis deux semaines.

« - Ne vous en faites pas…

« - Nate Baxton, complète-t-il quand je me stoppe dans ma phrase.

« - Alors ne vous en faites pas Nate, je ferai tampon. Vous allez garder votre poste.

Je m'avance peut-être là mais ça semble le rassurer. Enfin légèrement puisqu'il sourit incertain et je le vois nettement jeter un œil inquiet vers la porte de mon copain. Je ris de bon cœur en me souvenant qu'à une époque pas si lointaine, moi aussi je tremblais à l'idée que la porte s'ouvre. La fureur de Shane pouvait être intimidante… En tout cas, pour moi elle l'était. Faisant comme chez moi, je retire manteau et écharpe, puis file dans la cuisine pour boire un truc.

« - Laissez je vais m'en occuper, c'est également mon travail.

« - Je sais, ris-je. J'ai travaillé huit mois ici mais c'était avant de tomber amoureuse de mon patron, précisé-je.

« - Huit mois ? Mais comment avez-vous fait pour tenir ?

« - Je me suis accrochée… Et j'ai mis ma vie entre parenthèse, ajouté-je. Jusqu'à mes vacances d'hiver mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

« - Non, je vous remercie Mitchie, répond-il avant de décrocher le téléphone, bureau de monsieur Gray, que puis-je pour vous ?

Sans m'occuper de ce qu'il dit, je note que la tasse de Shane est ici aussi je la lave et lui sers un café, avant de me chercher un verre dans les placards. Je découvre amusée qu'il a laissé mon thé aussi je m'en fais une tasse puis prends le tout que je ramène vers le bureau de Nate. Occupé avec son appel, il ne peut répondre à la personne qui vient d'entrer et je reprends mon ancien poste quelques secondes le temps d'orienter la jeune femme qui veut simplement un rendez-vous avec mon copain. J'ouvre rapidement le carnet de rendez-vous et note qu'il n'est pas libre avant la fin décembre… Sachant que Lizzie m'a appelé pour les vacances, je lui annonce qu'il serait libre à partir de début janvier, ce qui ne lui plait vraisemblablement pas puisqu'elle repart en décrétant que c'est un scandale. Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Avant que je ne puisse trouver une réponse, la porte du bureau se rouvre et je note que mon petit ami a le front plissé. Il salue le sénateur et se tourne vers son secrétaire.

« - Nate où sont les rapports que je vous ai demandé sur la fréquentation de la succursale de Boston ?

« - Je les ai demandé à Boston, ils m'ont assurés qu'ils nous les envoyaient par coursier dans la journée monsieur.

« - Bien, amenez-les moi dès que vous les aurez, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

« - Dis donc, je ne t'avais pas entendu parler comme ça depuis janvier, intervins-je amusée.

Dès qu'il m'entend, il tourne la tête vers moi et se détend aussitôt ce qui m'amuse follement, je dois le reconnaître.

« - Tiens, la femme de ma vie, sourit-il en s'approchant. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

« - Une dizaine de minutes… Ola reste calme, ajouté-je en le voyant se tourner d'un bloc vers son secrétaire. C'est moi qui aie demandé à Nate de ne pas te déranger. Je sais que tu attends beaucoup de ce rendez-vous donc…

« - Donc tu lui as demandé d'outrepasser mes ordres ?

« - Eh oui mon cher. D'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai servi un café avec deux sucres et une touche de lait, dis-je en désignant les deux tasses. Tu peux me recevoir ?

« - Tu plaisantes ? Pour toi j'ajouterais deux heures à chaque journée.

Je souris et prends les tasses avant de le précéder dans son bureau. Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis que j'avais démissionnée mais rien n'avait vraiment changé. La grande baie vitrée est toujours vide, le bureau d'angle aussi… C'est quoi ça ? Curieuse, je pose les tasses sur la table basse et rejoins le meuble pour prendre le cadre photo avant de me mettre à sourire.

« - Où as-tu pris cette photo, demandé-je à mon copain.

« - Chez moi. Pendant le premier barbecue qu'on a fait cet été sur ma terrasse. Tu étais en train de parler avec Holly et tu as ris aux éclats. Tu étais tellement sublime que j'ai pris la photo sans réfléchir, me répond-il en m'enlaçant. Depuis je t'ai sur mon bureau.

« - Je vois, j'envahis même ton espace de travail donc ?

« - Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Tu es le fond d'écran de mon portable, celui de ma tablette et aussi en déco dans le coin salon, dit-il en me désignant du doigt les canapés.

Je me retourne et sourcille en voyant un grand portrait pris pendant les vacances de noël. C'était après notre dispute quand il avait flirté avec Carla. Je suis dans ses bras, assis sur le canapé de ses parents, la tête dans son cou les yeux clos, on pourrait croire que je dors mais je profitais simplement de sa main caressant mon bras.

« - Eh bien ça, c'est de l'invasion !

« - Il faut bien, je crois que t'avoir invité à venir en vacances avec moi l'an dernier a été la meilleure idée de ma vie.

Je souris et me tourne vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ce qu'il dit est tellement agréable à entendre… Et tellement loin du patron froid que j'ai connu l'an dernier. Il répond doucement à mon baiser et je glisse mes mains dans son cou pour m'accrocher à lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il ne m'échappe. Quand on se sépare, je m'assois sur le canapé où j'ai signé mon contrat et bois une gorgée de thé le temps qu'il me rejoigne. Dès qu'il est assis, à côté de moi, je lui parle de l'appel de Lizzie que j'ai eu tout à l'heure. Il soupire en secouant la tête quand je lui annonce qu'elle m'a demandé si je venais toujours et surtout si c'était sous la contrainte d'un contrat.

« - Je crois que ma mère ne me pardonnera jamais de t'avoir fait signer ce contrat, soupire-t-il.

« - A moins qu'elle espère entendre parler d'un contrat de mariage, qui sait ?

« - Sois bonne avec moi, ne lui parle pas de cette idée absurde, je ne suis pas prêt pour le mariage.

« - Ça tombe bien, notre couple n'est pas assez solide pour envisager sérieusement de se marier.

Il me jette un regard en coin comme pour s'assurer de ce que je dis puis je reprends mon résumé de l'appel tout en me blottissant contre lui. Quand j'ai terminé, il fronce les sourcils et me regarde.

« - Tu veux y aller ?

« - C'est ta famille Shane.

« - Depuis qu'ils t'ont rencontré, ils t'ont adoptés tu sais ? Je crois même pouvoir dire qu'ils auraient continués de te parler bien après notre rupture.

Je souris en hochant la tête. Holly me l'a confirmé quand on s'est revue en été. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte du bureau et je me retiens de rire en l'entendant grogner avant d'indiquer que c'est ouvert. Nate entre peu après et se tourne vivement quand Shane lui demande ce qu'il veut. Il reste interdit deux secondes puis lui annonce de Molly Garnier est arrivée, ce qui fait soupirer mon copain. La seconde suivante, nous sommes seuls et je me tourne vers mon petit ami qui m'a pris sur ses genoux durant notre conversation.

« - Bon… Je présume qu'il faut que je te laisse partir ?

« - Pas très loin mec, j'habite chez toi.

« - Chez nous, me reprend-il. Je vais faire mon possible pour rentrer tôt.

« - Pas trop, laisse-moi le temps de faire des courses, on n'a plus de lait.

« - Tu peux en profiter pour passer au pressing ?

« - Volontiers. Tu as ton ticket ?

« - Tiens, dit-il en me le tendant, merci ma belle.

« - Je t'en prie. Autre chose ?

« - Non. Je ramène le dîner. Quelque chose te ferait plaisir ?

Je souris et l'embrasse avant de lui demander de me faire une surprise puis je quitte le bureau et l'étage en saluant Nate. Il semble encore tendu aussi le temps que l'ascenseur revienne, je lui assure que Shane ne lui en veut pas… Enfin pour m'avoir fait attendre sur mon ordre, disons après je ne sais pas si Nate est doué dans son travail.

« - Et merde, grogné-je quand ma voiture me lâche. Saleté de mécanique !

Sortant de l'habitacle, j'appelle Jason sachant que Cait bosse encore. Il m'assure qu'il vient me chercher dans peu de temps aussi j'entre dans la petite boutique devant laquelle mon moteur s'est arrêté, pour faire un peu de lèche-vitrine. Ils vendent un peu de tout et je souris en voyant un plaid blanc qui semble tout doux. Je le prends, ajoute deux trois bricoles dont on n'a absolument pas besoin et souris en trouvant un cadeau pour Caleb et Brian. Deux tasses rouges avec le signe masculin en forme de cœur. Ils vont adorer ! Mon téléphone sonne et notant que c'est Jay, je paie mes articles et le rejoins dehors.

« - C'est moi ma belle, lance Shane en arrivant.

Aie, il est revenu trop tôt. Je termine de ranger les vêtements propres dans le dressing puis m'attaque au lit en espérant qu'il ne va pas me rejoindre tout de suite. Je dois avoir de la chance, puisque je l'entends allez dans la cuisine. Chouette, je suis une petite veinarde ! Quand j'ai terminé, je le retrouve au salon où il est en train de mettre la table pour manger devant la télé. Oh zut !

« - Soirée dvd ?

« - Non, soirée feu de cheminée en amoureux et câlin torride en fin de soirée.

« - J'aime ton programme mais si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas fait le lit.

« - Tu plaisantes, j'aime trop t'allonger sur l'édredon tiré, souffle-t-il à mon oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Je soupire en sentant sa bouche glisser sur ma peau, jusqu'à mon cou et ferme les yeux le laissant me guider par sa tendresse. Je frissonne en le sentant remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres et je réponds à son baiser dès que je le peux avant de me tourner pour m'accrocher à lui. Quand on s'éloigne, je croise son regard et rougis légèrement me traitant d'imbécile. Sérieusement je sors avec Shane depuis au moins six mois et il n'a qu'à me regarder avec amour pour que je rougisse comme une jeune première à son premier bal.

« - Tu as faim ?

« - De toi ou du repas ?

« - Du poulet aux olives que j'ai ramené du traiteur, pour le moment. Le câlin torride, c'est pour après.

« - Alors un peu de poulet aux olives et beaucoup de câlin torride s'il te plait !

Il sourit, embrasse mes lèvres un quart de seconde puis s'occupe d'allumer le feu alors que je note que la table n'est pas totalement dressée.

« - Au fait, je n'ai pas vu ta voiture en me garant, dit-il quand je reviens avec les verres.

« - Mon moteur a rendu l'âme en sortant du magasin. Faut que je me rachète une voiture mais bon avec noël… Fais-moi penser à prospecter en rentrant.

« - Comment tu vas faire demain et jusqu'à notre départ qui est dans presque un mois ?

« - Eh bien je pensais compter sur mon petit ami mais vu la tête qu'il fait en ce moment, je crois que je vais devoir m'acheter un vélo.

« - De ce temps, demande-t-il en me fixant toute grimace oublié.

« - Vois-tu une autre idée ?

« - Je vais jouer les chauffeurs… Jusqu'à ce que tu te rachètes une voiture.

Je souris et comme il reprend son activité, je termine de mettre la table puis m'assois sur le canapé en attendant qu'il me rejoigne. Deux minutes plus tard, il est contre moi et me demande comment s'est passé ma journée. Je lui raconte que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, hormis des courses et le ménage… Bon j'ai également corrigé quelques copies mais c'est moins palpitant que lui. Même si j'adore mon métier, aujourd'hui ce n'était franchement pas génial. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment faim… De poulet aux olives disons.

« - Dis-moi Shane, que veux-tu pour noël ?

« - Aucune idée et toi ?

« - Oh tu sais, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Un toit sur la tête, un travail qui me plait, des amis sur qui compter. Il ne me manque rien.

« - Et moi, je suis quoi ? Un ami ?

« - Non mais je sais que ta présence dans ma vie n'est pas un acquis donc… Et il était question de toi, non de moi ?

« - Je te ferais la même réponse. J'ai ce qu'il me faut.

Il n'est pas drôle ! Changeant de tactique, je finirais par trouver ce qui lui ferait plaisir plus tard, je repose mon assiette à moitié finie et me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement avant qu'il ne prenne une nouvelle bouchée. Il répond aussitôt à mon baiser et lorsqu'on se sépare, il pose simplement son assiette sur la table avant de m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« - T'as raison, un repas léger le soir, c'est mieux !

Je souris au ton sensuel qu'il a employé et me penche vers lui pour un nouveau baiser alors que ses mains frôlent déjà mes hanches. Manque de chance, le téléphone se met à sonner aussitôt et il soupire en quittant ma bouche. Tandis qu'il répond, à Jackson visiblement, je décide de poser des baisers dans son cou tout en défaisant des boutons de sa chemise. Chemise que je reconnais pour la lui avoir acheté deux mois auparavant. Il se tend une seconde et je sais qu'il lutte pour garder le contrôle seulement j'ai très envie de tester ses limites ce soir. En plus il a parlé d'un câlin torride, là on en est qu'au début des préliminaires donc… Les boutons sautent l'un après l'autre et je finis par tirer dessus pour la faire sortir de son pantalon. Il grogne une seconde et je souris quand il assure à son frère qu'il ne dérange pas, avant de retirer mon pull. Son regard s'allume et je me mords la lèvre avant de tirer sur son tee-shirt pour le relever avant de pouvoir frôler sa peau. Il se tend à nouveau et cette fois-ci met sa conversation en pause avant de me fixer.

« - Ce n'est pas comme tu réussiras à me faire raccrocher tu sais ?

« - Je l'ignorais mais je vais essayer quand même !

Je souris alors qu'il reprend sa conversation et décide de jouer le tout pour le tout. Je quitte ses genoux, le faisant sourciller et debout face à lui, je retire mon tee-shirt, ainsi que mon jeans. Il déglutit tout en dessinant mon corps des yeux et je me rassois sur lui avant de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Je souris en notant qu'il ne fait rien pour m'en empêcher au contraire puisqu'il avance le bassin avant de s'appuyer sur le dossier pour me laisser plus d'espace. Visiblement, ce jeu l'amuse, ça tombe bien moi aussi, aussi dès que j'ai terminé, je glisse mes mains dans mon dos, détache mon soutien-gorge que je jette au sol avant me coller contre lui. Je me frotte volontairement contre son boxer avant de sourire victorieuse quand il soupire.

« - Jackson, je te rappelle plus tard pour les dispositions à prendre pour les vacances. J'ai ma copine qui a besoin de moi, là !… Elle-même. Allez à plus !

Aussitôt, il raccroche et la seconde suivante, ses mains sont dans mon dos, me collant contre lui alors que ses lèvres dévorent les miennes avec envie. Il semble que j'ai plus que réussi ma mission, à savoir lui faire oublier son appel et surtout lui avoir rappeler qu'il m'a promis un câlin torride en fin de soirée !

…

« - Shane ?

« - Oui ma belle, demande-t-il en sortant à moitié de la cabine de douche.

« - Où as-tu mis tes valises ? Je voudrais commencer à préparer nos bagages pour le voyage, précisé-je quand il sourcille.

« - On ne part que dans deux semaines, tu sais ?

« - Et ? J'aime préparer à l'avance. Alors ?… Tes valises ?

« - Dans le dressing, en haut de… Laisse-moi le temps de terminer de me laver et je te les sors.

J'acquiesce simplement et en attendant qu'il termine, je fouille dans le dressing pour trouver quoi mettre dedans. Il me faut une robe pour noël et une tenue pour nouvel an, hors de question de recommencer comme l'an dernier et de claquer un mois de salaire dans une tenue. Enfin à peu près. Et quelque chose de simple comme moi. Je vais voir avec Cait pour qu'on fasse un peu de shopping dans le courant du mois afin d'être parée… Ah oui mais non Holly m'a dit qu'il y aurait peut-être une soirée déguisée… Bon ben faut que je me trouve un déguisement. Je soupire franchement puis commence à faire la liste de tout ce que j'aurais besoin seulement mon homme sort au même moment avec une serviette autour de la taille pour seul vêtement.

« - Nom d'un picotin, si tu continues à te balader comme ça devant moi, je te saute dessus et tant pis pour le boulot, grogné-je amusée.

« - Ne te plains pas ma belle, j'étais parti pour me balader totalement nu devant toi !

Je gémis mes regrets avant de noter qu'au vu de l'heure, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il ait pris le temps de mettre une serviette. On doit être partie dans vingt minutes. Shane ressort du dressing avec les trois valises de l'an, me vole un baiser et rejoint la salle de bain alors que je commence à m'activer. Je ne peux pas tout mettre, forcément mais certains vêtements ne nous servent pas à New York donc… Comme les combinaisons de skis par exemple. Le temps que mon homme se prépare, j'en profite pour envoyer un sms à Holly. « _La soirée déguisée tient toujours ou pas ? J'ai pas de costume !_ » Shane réapparaît habillé d'un pantalon de costume noir d'un sous-pull et d'une chemise blanche et je suis obligée de me concentrer sur mon activité pour ne pas baver d'admiration devant sa classe. Il est sexy comme ce n'est pas permis.

Quand il me dépose devant la fac j'ai cinq minutes d'avance sur mon horaire aussi je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse lui rappelant que je finis à dix-sept heures.

« - Je passerais te chercher ne t'en fais pas… Je compte déjà les heures !

« - Je te manque déjà ?

« - Ouais et vu ce que tu portes, j'envie sérieusement tes étudiants !

Je ris doucement et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'attraper ma mallette pour sortir de sa voiture si chauffée. Il me souhaite une bonne journée, politesse que je lui renvoie et je rentre dans la fac alors qu'il s'éloigne rapidement pour rejoindre son boulot.

La journée tire en longueur et quand dix-sept heures sonne enfin, je suis à deux doigts de sauter sur place comme une enfant. Pour une raison obscure, mes étudiants ont été infernaux et notant que Shane m'a prévenu qu'il serait en retard, je rester dan ma classe et reprend la correction de mes copies alors que mon assistant me ramène les recherches que je lui avais demandé. Plongée dans mes copies, je sursaute lorsque des lèvres se posent dans ma nuque et je jette un regard à l'imbécile qui a osé me toucher. Je suis à deux doigts de l'envoyer sérieusement chier seulement je reconnais, à la dernière seconde mon copain et je me détends aussitôt avant de ranger mon chantier. Je terminerais à la maison. Je m'arrête cependant quelques instants pour l'embrasser puis lui demande s'il rentre avec moi ou non. Comme il ignore s'il a encore des rendez-vous, il me demande d'appeler Nate avec qui j'ai sympathisé depuis que je passe souvent plusieurs heures au bureau de mon chéri.

« - _Gray entreprise, Nate à l'appareil._ Salut c'est Mitchie, dis-je en mettant le haut-parleur. _Oh salut. Comment vas-tu ?_ Bien bien et toi ? _Je croule sous le travail comme toujours._

« - Si la charge de travail vous est trop lourde, je peux engager quelqu'un d'autre qui sera plus à même de faire ce qui lui est demandé, intervient Shane d'une voix glaciale.

« - Mais tu vas te taire oui, grogné-je, ta voix polaire a fait baisser la température. Nate dis-moi, est-ce que monsieur Gray a encore des rendez-vous ce soir ? _Euh oui avec Molly Garnier et son agent qui souhaite renégocier leurs contrats ainsi qu'un appel vidéo avec Robbie Wadge qui est actuellement à Londres._ Ah ok. Merci de l'info Nate. _Je t'en prie. Bonne soirée_ , dit-il sobrement avant que je ne raccroche… T'es pas possible, soupiré-je. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu terrorises tes employés ? Ils ne peuvent même pas faire une blague en passant.

« - J'attends que mes employés soient efficace et si je me souviens bien, tu y parvenais très bien sans te plaindre que tu croulais sous le travail !

« - Pas devant toi mais tu imposes une cadence impossible à tenir pour une personne n'étant pas sous amphétamine !

« - Tu te drogues, me demande-t-il amusé.

« - Non mais je n'avais aucune vie sociale à cause de toi, grimacé-je. Enfin tu gères ta boite comme tu le veux mais s'il te plait Shane… Sois gentil avec Nate, demanés-je avec douceur.

« - Il lui reste deux semaines à me supporter après il sera libre pour deux autres semaines. J'aviserais après.

« - Ok… Shane tu m'en veux de t'avoir disputé devant Nate ?

« - Non, ce n'était qu'une chicane sans importance !

Je souris admettant qu'il avait totalement raison et comme nous sommes devant chez nous, je l'embrasse avec chaleur puis quitte la voiture lui promettant que le repas sera prêt à son retour. Il sourit et quand il est de retour à son bureau, du moins je le suppose, je reçois un sms. « _C'est comme ça que j'aime les femmes. Obéissantes et bonne cuisinière !_ » Presque aussitôt un second arrive. « _Je t'aime ma belle._ » Je réponds avec un petit cœur rouge tout en commençant par faire le ménage que je n'ai pas pu faire au matin puis j'attaque le repas si bien que lorsqu'il rentre, il n'a plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table… Enfin je me comprends.

Les deux semaines qui nous sépare du départ passent tellement vite que j'ai à peine le temps de m'organiser. Heureusement je n'ai pas de copies à corriger, enfin il ne m'en reste que dix, c'est gérable, ce qui me laisse le temps de faire les bagages. Holly m'ayant confirmé une soirée déguisée, sur le thème de Disney, nous avons du trouver des déguisements non assorti puisque lui comme moi refusons de changer d'idée. Enfin nos bagages sont prêts alors que nous partons demain vers huit heures afin d'avoir notre vol de dix heures ce qui nous fera atterrir à quinze heures comme l'hiver dernier. Et comme l'an dernier on a signé un contrat. Je ris à cette blague tout en vérifiant qu'on a tous les cadeaux pour sa famille.

Quand le réveil sonne le lendemain, je grogne fatiguée. J'ai un mec qui m'a empêché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit et j'ai besoin de cinq minutes supplémentaires pour être en forme. Je sens Shane se lever facilement et je songe à le maudire seulement je suis trop fatiguée pour ça. Je dois me rendormir puisque lorsqu'il m'appelle, il a pris sa douche et semble même prêt à partir.

« - Debout ma belle. On part en vacances dès que tu es prête.

« - Hm… Oui… Je viens.

Je marmonne les yeux clos cherchant la force d'ouvrir les yeux mais quand je sens les doigts doux de mon homme frôler ma peau, je me tourne pour qu'elle puisse frôler mon ventre alors que ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Je réponds à son baiser avec douceur et j'ouvre les yeux quand il s'éloigne. Hm… Oui il est douché et habillé… Il m'attend donc vraiment. Grognant, je sors du lit et file prendre une douche avant d'avaler un thé rapidement n'ayant pas le cœur à manger ce matin. Une demi-heure, je suis prête et on quitte l'appartement après s'être assuré que tout est fermé. A dans quinze jours petit appartement de rêve ! Je souris songeant qu'à présent, je connais le code l'ascenseur, ceux des alarmes de chez nous et de son entreprise et même celui de sa carte bancaire. Il ne m'a toujours pas expliqué pourquoi je devais savoir ces deux-là mais peu importe, je les connais et lorsqu'on rejoint la voiture avec nos valises, je souris à Jason. Cait est là elle aussi et durant le trajet, je parle beaucoup avec eux laissant Shane envoyer plusieurs mails à Nate qui va détester être seul. L'ambiance sera plus agréable pour travailler sans mon copain dans les pattes mais celui-ci va tellement le surchargé de travail qu'il ne verra pas les quinze jours passer.

« - Tu m'envoies un sms au moindre problème, me demande Caitlyn quand ils nous déposent devant l'aéroport.

« - Promis. Pareil de ton côté !

« - Evidemment mais moi je ne sors pas avec un mec qui m'a trompé l'hiver dernier !

Je fusille ma meilleure amie des yeux, elle connaît toute l'histoire et elle sait très bien que c'était plus compliqué que ça le semblait entre nous. Pourtant Shane accuse le coup sans broncher et lui assure qu'il ne compte pas réitérer les mêmes erreurs que l'an dernier. Ce qui la tranquillise… Un peu. J'embrasse Jason puis on entre dans l'aéroport alors qu'ils repartent de leur côté.

Une fois les formalités d'usage, je m'assois à côté de mon copain et pose ma tête sur son épaule en bâillant.

« - Fatiguée ma belle ?

« - Comme si tu ignorais le traitement que tu as fait subir à mon pauvre petit corps cette nuit, grogné-je amusée malgré tout.

« - Je refu…

« - Chut Shane. Sois gentil et tais-toi que je dorme un peu.

Je le sens rire contre mon oreille mais il glisse son bras dans mon dos alors que je ferme les yeux pour me reposer sachant que je ne pourrais pas dormir. L'endroit est bien trop bruyant ! Rapidement j'entends une nana discuter avec mon copain et j'ouvre un œil avant de grogner. Avec ses boots, son jeans destroy, son pull blanc et son manteau fourrée, elle me paraît un peu trop belle et sûre d'elle ce qui réveille ma jalousie. Ce qui explique, sans doute, que je me redresse et interrompt Shane au milieu de sa phrase pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. S'il sourit contre ma bouche, il répond à mon baiser malgré tout et lorsque je m'éloigne, il me fixe amusé.

« - Crois-tu que toutes les femmes présentes sont au courant que je ne suis qu'à toi ou doit-on refaire une autre démo ?

« - Je préfère une autre démo histoire de m'en assurer, soufflé-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Il rit doucement mais m'attire sur lui pour m'embrasser plus profondément alors que je m'accroche à son cou. Je sens son téléphone sonner contre nos poitrine jointes pourtant il ne cherche pas à répondre se contentant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche alors que ses mains s'accrochent à ma taille. Je frémis sous son contact, ce qui le fait sourire une nouvelle fois et quand l'air commence à manquer, je m'éloigne satisfaite.

« - Là c'est bon, je suis satisfaite !

« - Moi aussi. Aucun de ces petits cons ne viendra te draguer ! Ils savent tous que je ne vois que toi et que tu n'es sur terre que pour moi.

« - Je t'aime Shane.

« - _Te quiero también mi hermosa_ _._ (Je t'aime aussi ma belle)

Je souris et lui vole un bisou avant de me blottir dans ses bras me moquant de passer pour une ado avec son premier amoureux… Techniquement c'est mon premier amoureux donc j'ai le droit ! Et toc ! Le manque de sommeil va nuire à ma santé mentale, je le crains. Heureusement avant que je me mette à chanter ou pire, notre vol est annoncé et on rejoint la porte d'embarquement.

L'avion décolle enfin et je soupire satisfaite avant de sortir mes copies que je corrige durant la première demi-heure de vol. Quand j'ai fini, je m'installe confortablement pour faire une sieste. Shane lit un bouquin et je n'ose pas le déranger en lui réclamant un câlin seulement il glisse son bras dans mon dos et bientôt j'ai la tête sur son épaule. La position n'étant pas super confortable, je jette un œil à son livre puis bâille avant de chercher une position plus agréable.

Je dois m'être assoupie puisque lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, c'est pour noter que l'hôtesse récupère les plateaux-repas. Du poulet avec du riz selon toute vraisemblance. Je n'ai pas faim mais alors pas du tout. D'ailleurs je note que mon chéri n'a rien pris également et je me redresse.

« - Déjà reposée ma petite bouillotte ?

« - Ouais, ça ira pour affronter tes frères.

« - D'accord. Au cas où si tu change d'avis, il te reste deux heures pour que je te sois entièrement dévoué. J'accepte de jouer couverture, oreiller, bouillotte, doudou, liste-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« - Et si tu jouais les petit copain attentionné qui laissa sa copine aller au pipi-room ?

Il rit légèrement mais se lève me permettant de rejoindre la cabine en question. Visiblement boire avant le vol n'était pas une bonne idée. Tant pis ! Une fois terminée, je le rejoins et note qu'une hôtesse le fixe avec beaucoup d'envie. Ce que je lui signale presque amusée par l'attirance qu'il suscite chez les femmes de vingt à quarante ans au moins.

« - Elle s'appelle Sandrine. Elle est française, me précise-t-il en lui jetant à peine un regard.

« - Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Elle est venue te draguer ?

« - Tiens-tu vraiment à le savoir, me demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« - Je vais le regretter mais oui. Dis-moi tout !

« - C'est une des premières filles que j'ai amené chez mes parents.

« - Oh ok. Donc elle suppose à tort que je ne suis qu'une actrice ?

« - En effet… Contrariée ?

« - Tu les embrassais tes actrices ? Dans l'avion je veux dire ?

« - Uniquement chez mes parents pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on fasse le show une nouvelle fois ?

Je souris mais hoche la tête le faisant doucement rire mais il accepte de « jouer le jeu ». La seconde suivante, il pose son livre et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser avec tendresse. Je crois qu'il va simplement m'embrasser rapidement mais je comprends que je me trompe au moment où il commence à jouer avec ma bouche. Il presse nos lèvres les unes contre les autres avant de doucement dessiner leur contour du bout de la langue. J'ai à peine le temps de lui donner l'accès qu'il réclame qu'il mordille ma lèvre inférieure en me faisant presque gémir de plaisir avant de m'embrasser complètement. J'ignore à quel jeu il joue mais son baiser est bien trop agréable pour que je m'en plaigne et quand le manque d'air nous sépare, je note que son regard pétille de malice.

« - Crois-tu qu'elle soit convaincue ou dois-je recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu gémisses mon prénom ?

« - Je crois qu'elle a compris… Mais tu peux continuer de m'embrasser comme ça, ajouté-je amusée.

Il rit de bon cœur mais ne dit rien se contentant de me voler un baiser avant de secouer la tête amusé. Ben quoi ? J'ai pas mal morflé l'an dernier pour avoir cet homme pour moi seule ! Il est exclu que je prenne le risque de le perdre !

…

Et voilà qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De la vie de couple de Shane et Mitchie ? De Mitchie qui copine avec Nate ? Du fait que Shane semble très différent du Shane de l'an dernier ? Du voyage et de la jalousie de Mitchie ? Rassurez-vous elle va vite l'oublier… Enfin je crois, je ne sais pas encore :p Prochain chapitre, l'arrivée et les retrouvailles !

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Deuxième partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello hello. J'espère que la journée a été agréable ? Pas la mienne, je l'ai passé à faire du ménage :p J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci à **Miss Morgane** , **Mamadjo** et **Marina** (Hello miss. Ravie que le premier chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que ça sera le cas pour la suite. Ouais pauvre Nate, son boss est un emmerdeur :p Les retrouvailles c'est pour maintenant. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à l'entreprise Disney, l'idée est de moi naturellement, ainsi que la famille de Shane et Chanel. :p

 **Deuxième partie**

Quand on atterrit, je soupire satisfaite. On est en vacances ! Je suis toute excitée à la vue des montagnes recouvertes de neiges et je me lève d'un bond faisant rire mon copain qui me vole un baiser avant de sortir mon sac du compartiment. Il me le donne puis me prend la main pour qu'on quitte l'avion. On va récupérer nos bagages puis on sort de l'aéroport. Naturellement un chauffeur nous attend et j'apprends qu'il s'appelle Dave, qu'il a trente-quatre ans et qu'il travaille à Aspen depuis deux ans tandis qu'il charge le coffre puis je monte avec Shane à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il secoue la tête amusé mais ne fait aucune remarque et je passe l'essentiel du trajet à lui monter toutes les décorations de noël, la neige, les illuminations et tout ce qui fait que depuis l'an dernier j'aime noël et toute la période des fêtes. Les pères noëls dans les centres commerciaux, les cadeaux emballés, les décorations dans les vitrines, les petits Jésus qui pullulent dans les vitrines, les lumières, les chants… Tout me fascine, même la neige, symbole de noël pour moi. Lorsqu'on est en vue de l'immense maison de vacances de la famille Gray, j'ouvre mon sac à main et en sors mon super chapeau de noël. Shane me fixe une seconde puis rit de bon cœur en décrétant que je suis adorable. Tant mieux. La voiture s'arrête peu après et on en sort au moment où Lizzie ouvre la porte d'entrée. Son fils me prend la main alors que Dave décharge le coffre et je serre la maîtresse de maison dans mes bras, sincèrement ravie de la revoir.

« - Mitchie, que je suis ravie de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? Le voyage a été agréable ? Shane n'est pas trop exigeant au quotidien, ajoute-t-elle me faisant pouffer de rire.

« - Bonjour Lizzie. Ne vous en faites pas Shane est un amour au quotidien, assuré-je en souriant.

« - Mitchie va très bien maman, soupire mon copain alors que la voiture repart. Et toi tu vas bien ?

« - Mais oui très bien. Allez entre ma chérie. Shane tu pourras te débrouiller avec les bagages ? Je t'envoie Caleb, il adore porter les valises, décide-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je suis obligée de lâcher la main de mon copain qui me souffle un baiser avant que j'entre dans la maison chauffée. Je frissonne de chaud et ouvre mon manteau. Une jeune femme d'à peine dix-huit ans nous rejoint et me prend manteau et écharpe en souriant.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis Annie, j'aide madame Gray pour les vacances, se présente-t-elle.

« - Oh bonjour. Appelez-moi Mitchie, ai-je tout juste le temps de dire avant que Lizzie m'emmène au salon où Juliette et Holly hurlent de joie en me voyant. Wow quel accueil, pouffé-je.

« - On craignait tous que Shane et toi ne soyez plus ensemble, me dit Holly en m'embrassant alors que sa maman me lâche.

Je pouffe et lui assure que c'est toujours le grand amour puis je file embrasser ceux qui sont déjà là. Raphaël naturellement, qui me remercie d'être dans la vie de son fils, Holly et Javier, Anderson et Juliette ainsi que Caleb, qui file aider son frère aussitôt, et Brian qui semble bien joyeux. Quand j'ai fini, je m'assois avec eux et écoute la conversation qui tourne autour des arrivées plus ou moins chaotiques des uns et des autres puis Shane me rejoint en riant avec son grand frère. Je souris quand il s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où je suis alors que sa maman nous apporte de quoi boire. Je prends une gorgée de chocolat en soupirant satisfaite avant de complimenter Lizzie pour sa recette secrète. Je donnerais cher pour la connaître. Ce que je lui avoue.

« - Ecoute si tu te maries avec Shane je te la donnerais.

« - Ok… Shane, ajouté-je en me tournant vers mon copain qui sourit. On peut se marier là tout de suite ?

Il me fixe en souriant avant de venir m'embrasser rapidement soufflant un « gourmande » contre ma bouche. J'avoue mais le chocolat de leur maman est tellement bon aussi… Quand on se sépare, je croise le regard de Caleb et penche la tête curieuse.

« - Tu vas compter le nombre de fois qu'on s'embrasse comme l'hiver dernier ?

« - Possible en effet. Histoire de m'assurer que tu n'es pas ici sous la contrainte d'un contrat !

« - Je l'attendais celle-là, grogne son frère. Je ne lui ai pas fait signer…

« - Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, le coupé-je. Tu m'as fait signer un contrat tu te souviens ?

« - Ouais il fait une page et il y est stipulé que tu ne repas pas sans moi, si je ne m'abuse, dit-il en me fixant.

« - Il me semble aussi. Mais il y a une clause que je viens d'enfreindre non ?

« - Disons que pour le chocolat de ma maman je peux comprendre, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

« - Shane tu as refait signer un contrat à Mitchie, s'étonne leur père.

« - Non. Enfin pas comme vous le pensez. Disons que je lui ai demandé de ne pas parler de mariage malgré que maman veuille à tout prix me voir marier. On a rien signer, c'est un accord oral.

Je pouffe tout en confirmant ce point amusée par la réaction qu'ils ont tous eu en entendant parler de contrat. Ses parents ont momentanément été déçus, les filles se sont tendues et ses frères ont soupirés déprimés. J'avale la dernière gorgée de chocolat et Shane, légèrement mal à l'aise, me propose d'aller nous installer. J'acquiesce amusée et lorsqu'on n'est plus que tous les deux, je m'assois sur le lit en le fixant curieuse.

« - Ça t'ennuie n'est-ce pas ?

« - Quoi donc, demande-t-il en vidant sa valise.

« - Que ta famille te reparle du contrat de l'an dernier ?

« - Un peu… Ok je le reconnais mais vis-à-vis de toi uniquement. J'ai été un vrai salaud avec toi l'an dernier et même si ta douceur m'a ouvert les yeux, je n'oublie pas que je t'ai fait souffrir. Autant en te forçant à venir alors que tu avais déjà prévu quelque chose avec Cait, qu'en couchant avec Carla alors que j'étais venu avec toi. Le contrat en lui-même ne me dérange pas, je te l'ai dit l'an dernier, j'ai eu envie de le brûler dès que c'est devenu sérieux ici même mais pour le reste… Je doute que tu me pardonnes totalement un jour.

« - Je t'ai pardonné, ne t'en fais pas… Mais je me demande, depuis quand avais-tu envie de m'embrasser ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu m'as dit que tu avais eu envie de m'embrasser depuis bien avant notre arrivée ici quand je t'ai surpris à tripoter Carla après notre première séance de ski, précisé-je devant son regard perplexe.

« - Oh euh en fait depuis ton arrivée dans mon bureau la première fois. Tu paraissais tellement douce et innocente que tu m'as amusée, m'assure-t-il en me regardant. Ta manière de me répondre contrastait avec l'image que tu renvoyais et je me suis dit que tu étais parfaite pour le poste. Ne te vexe pas ma belle mais quand on te voit, surtout à cette époque, tu paraissais toute gentille et aussi dangereuse qu'un chaton mais quand je t'ai attaquée, tu n'as pas hésité à sortir les griffes… Et quand tu as profité d'un de mes silences, supposé te mettre mal à l'aise, pour observer mon bureau, je me suis surpris à me demander ce que tu en pensais et si tu serais d'accord pour étrenner un des canapés.

« - Quoi ? Mais tu ne me connaissais même pas ! Et tu étais horrible avec moi !

« - Je sais. Je suis horrible avec tous mes employés et au début je voulais être plus dur avec toi pour que tu partes mais j'appréciais tes petites attentions. Le fait que tu laves ma tasse de café entre deux, les biscuits que tu apportais parfois, ton sourire à chaque fois que je te parlais même quand j'étais atroce… Du coup j'ai vu rouge quand j'ai noté que tu cherchais du travail ailleurs… La connexion internet était celle du bureau Mitchie, j'avais vue sur chacune de tes recherches. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis sorti de mon bureau après le départ de Carla. Je voulais te demander si tu comptais démissionner mais tu as tâché ma chemise quand je t'ai fait sursauter et nous connaissons tous les deux les suites de cette histoire.

Je hoche la tête amusée tout en réfléchissant. Alors comme ça, le coup de foudre a été réciproque ou presque… Je me lève et défais ma valise m'amusant de le sentir caresser mes doigts quand ils se frôlent. Il a terminé avant moi forcément et s'amuse à sortir ma lingerie me donnant son avis sur ce qu'il préfère que je porte. Je pouffe quand il me propose de m'en acheter mais refuse… Sauf si je suis là pour dire si j'aime ou pas parce que bon ça craint sinon.

Lorsqu'on revient au salon, Jackson et Ellie sont arrivés et on s'embrasse alors qu'Alana parle du cheval qu'elle monte. Je l'écoute rapidement mais j'avoue que je suis davantage intriguée par le déménagement de Holly et Javier. Ils envisagent de quitter le New Jersey pour New York et je leur propose mon aide pour faire les cartons. Shane leur assure qu'il sera de la partie en expliquant que je n'ai plus de voiture et je dois admettre l'évidence. Je suis devenue une princesse qui a son propre chauffeur… Sauf que je couche avec le mien et qu'il excelle dans ce domaine au passage. Annie arrive avec un plateau de mignardises et Raphaël prend un éclair au café. Pour ma part, je louche sur un chou fourré au chocolat. Shane se penche et prend un mini brownie qu'il coupe en deux avant de m'en proposer la moitié. Je souris et lui vole un baiser pour le remercier avant de me régaler en avalant enfin un truc. Mon estomac grogne satisfait et je rougis.

« - Voilà ce qui arrive mademoiselle quand on ne se nourrit pas de la journée.

« - Je dormais quand le repas a été servi dans l'avion ! Tu n'avais qu'à me réveiller.

« - Tu plaisantes là ? Tu étais bien trop belle à me dormir dessus pour que je songe à te réveiller… De toute façon le repas n'était pas génial.

« - Il se trouve que je m'en serais contentée puisque j'étais trop fatiguée ce matin pour manger !

« - Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu montres les griffes ma belle, souffle-t-il avant de m'empêcher de répondre en m'embrassant.

Je soupire vaincue. Contre lui il m'est impossible d'avoir le dernier mot de toute façon. A la place, je réponds à son baiser avec douceur même si je le sens bien plus passionné que moi. Je me force à m'éloigner n'étant pas super à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous à nous scruter pour s'assurer qu'on sort vraiment ensemble et qu'on ne fait pas semblant. Me penchant j'attrape le chou que j'ai repéré tout à l'heure et le déguste tout en les écoutant parler légèrement alors que Nigel et Judith arrivent seulement. Elle monte Jeremiah, le dernier né, dans leur chambre pour qu'il puisse dormir puis nous rejoint. Les petits sont dans la salle de jeux ce qui explique que la conversation se situe sous la ceinture. Pour ma part et bien que vivre avec Shane ait débridé ma sexualité, je ne suis pas super à l'aise pour en parler si librement et vu le regard qu'Holly vient de jeter à ses frères, elle n'apprécie pas nécessairement d'avoir les détails des uns et des autres. Je ne peux pas me plaindre, mon copain ne parle pas de nous. Ni même tout court, il les écoute tout en caressant mon dos, la main sous mon pull.

« - Dis donc Mitchie tu devrais changer de place. Le jeans de Shane se déforme à force, se moque son frère me faisant rougir subitement.

« - Tu sais Nigel, si tu vivais avec une nana aussi belle que la mienne, toi aussi tes jeans se déformeraient quand elle est sur tes genoux.

« - Merci pour le compliment, grimace Judith.

« - Aucun problème. Disons simplement que la prochaine fois, il veillera à ne pas mettre ma nana dans l'embarras et j'éviterais de dire qu'elle est plus belle que toi !

« - Non mais au secours, murmuré-je en me faisant toute petite.

« - Ok ma femme n'est peut-être pas à la hauteur de tes standards de beauté mais Judith est belle et intelligente. Et elle m'a donné trois merveilleux enfants.

« - Ouais mais je peux encore me balader sur la place avec ma copine en bikini, contre-attaque Shane me choquant.

« - C'est charmant, grogne la pauvre jeune maman alors que je me lève.

« - Non mais là tu vas trop loin Shane ! Ok c'est très gentil de prendre ma défense mais Judith n'est pour rien dans votre combat de coq, m'énervé-je en le fixant déçue. Et tu es méchant avec elle !

« - Elle a raison, intervint Holly d'une voix désapprobatrice.

« - Merci, souris-je à la concernée. Tu devrais t'excuser Shane !

Il me fixe surprit puis fronce les sourcils. Son regard devient plus ombrageux et je me rapetisse. Mon copain a disparu, mon ancien boss est de retour. Je reconnais ce regard entre mille. Pourtant il ne dit rien. A la place, il quitte la pièce et la porte d'entrée claque peu après. Gênée, je me rassois et fixe Judith.

« - Je suis désolée…

« - Ne t'excuse pas va. Je connais Shane à force. Je sais qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il cherchait juste à emmerder son frère.

« - Oh ! C'est un jeu entre fratrie, c'est ça ?

Holly acquiesce amusée et je fixe la porte d'entrée enfin là où elle se trouve puisque je ne peux pas la voir depuis mon fauteuil. Et merde ! J'ai disputé Shane comme un enfant alors qu'il ne faisait que répondre à ses frères comme l'an dernier… Mais comment pouvais-je savoir que ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux ? Il aurait dû me le dire au lieu de partir bouder dans son coin. Soupirant, je me lève en expliquant que je vais le rejoindre pour m'excuser seulement Ellie m'en empêche.

« - Ça lui fera les pieds ! Et vu tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir l'hiver dernier… Laisse-le mariner dans son jus !

Elle n'a pas tort seulement… Là c'est moi qui suis en tort et la moindre des choses est que je m'excuse auprès de mon copain non ? Après tout, il n'a fait que me défendre ? Décidant que je ferais amende d'honorable quand il reviendrait, je me rassois et reprends pied à la conversation alors que Judith nous annonce qu'ils ont décidé que Jeremiah serait leur dernier enfant. Ils n'en veulent plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Je grimace en entendant parler de vasectomie surtout lorsque Raphaël se met à parler de la sienne… Non mais c'est dégueu ! Est-ce qu'on parle de nos règles nous ? Ce qui me fait penser que je devrais avoir les miennes demain mais bon. Secouant mentalement la tête au chemin que prennent mes pensées, je sors mon portable et envoie un sms à Shane. « _Tu m'en veux ?_ » Attendant sa réponse, je regarde Lizzie et lui souris… D'autant plus lorsqu'elle me propose de venir l'aider pour le repas. Ok je suis nulle en cuisine mais je sais faire les bases. Je hoche la tête et la suis dans la cuisine où on croise Annie qui est en train de laver des moules… Outch je ne suis pas fan de ces bestioles là… En fait hormis certains poissons je ne suis pas fan de ce qui vit sous l'eau. Pourtant, je mets la main à la pâte et je remplace Annie une fois qu'elle m'a montré comment on nettoie ces trucs-là tandis qu'elle s'occupe des frites. La pauvre elle doit éplucher les pommes de terre et les couper… Y a au moins vingt kilos ! Gardant mes pensées pour moi, je termine ma tâche puis préviens Lizzie qui les met toutes dans une énorme cocotte où elle ajoute des aromates, du vin blanc et de l'eau. Je décide donc d'aider Annie qui m'apprend qu'elle bosse cet hiver pour participer aux frais de ses études. Elle veut être monitrice de ski mais l'école lui coûte cher surtout que sa famille ne roule pas sur l'or. J'avoue la comprendre moi aussi j'ai du financer mes études mais je travaillais en tant qu'hôtesse de caisse et c'était chiant à mourir.

Il est dix-huit heures quand nous terminons et tandis qu'Annie va s'occuper des frites, je me lave les mains avant de revenir au salon où Ellie m'apprend que j'ai reçu un sms il y a plus d'une heure. Songeant que c'est mon copain qui me répond, je prends mon portable et ouvre le dit message. « _Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir fait la leçon comme à un enfant alors que je ne faisais que défendre la timidité de ma copine ? Oui un peu._ » Je grimace et soupire pour trouver une réponse adéquate. « _Tu le sais, je trouve ça nulle les excuses par texto mais promis dès que tu reviens je m'excuserais pour t'avoir fait la leçon comme à un enfant alors que tu me protégeais. Reviens vite ! Le repas est presque prêt et j'ai aidé ta maman._ » Je l'ai à peine envoyé que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. J'entends, ou plutôt je reconnais, le rire de mon copain accompagné des voix de René et Valencia. Chouette la plus jeune est arrivée ! Ils rejoignent le salon seuls puisque mon copain arrive peu après son portable à la main. Il sourcille puis croise mon regard alors que je serre Valencia dans mes bras, puis René.

« - Je suis désolée mon chéri. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était un jeu entre vous. Je croyais que tu étais méchant avec Judith et…

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. T'es pardonnée. En fait je m'en voulais d'avoir été si méchant avec ma belle-sœur du coup j'ai été lui acheter un cadeau, dit-il en tendant un petit sac à la concernée qui sourit avant de demander si elle peut l'ouvrir. Ne te gêne pas, c'est pour toi après tout.

« - Oh chouette… Merci Shane, c'est adorable de ta part. Nigel, tu t'occupes des enfants demain, moi j'ai rendez-vous pour un massage.

On rit de bon cœur quand il grimace mais il assure à sa femme qu'elle a sa journée avant d'embêter René qui arrive bon dernier alors qu'ils habitent le plus près. Ce qui n'est pas faux mais bon. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin dans mes réflexions mon copain vient de me tendre un petit sac bleu estampillé Tiffany and co. Je le fixe surpris tout en prenant le sac et j'entends vaguement Lizzie parler de bague de fiançailles.

« - Je ne lui offrirais pas comme ça maman, s'offusque-t-il.

« - Pour moi, demandé-je bêtement.

« - Oui. Je trouvais ça bizarre d'offrir un cadeau à Judith mais pas à ma copine, s'explique-t-il. J'espère juste que ça te plaira.

Je souris et le remercie en l'embrassant avant de prendre le sac que j'ouvre. A l'intérieur, il y a un écrin que je sors curieuse comme un pou. Lorsque je l'ouvre, je rester interdite devant le bracelet en forme de clé en or jaune et lève les yeux vers mon copain.

« - Il te plait ?

« - Il est magnifique, assuré-je en le mettant, mais pourquoi une clef ?

« - Pour te rappeler que tu as celle de mon cœur.

C'est adorable ! Je me mords la lèvre devant son romantisme et oubliant où je me trouve, j'agrippe le col de mon chéri pour venir l'embrasser avec passion. Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche et la seconde suivante, il m'enlace avec douceur. On est cependant interrompu par des sifflements et Lizzie qui dispute gentiment Caleb.

Suite à notre baiser, et notre réconciliation, Valencia et René filent s'installer rapidement puis tout le monde se réuni à table où les moules et les frites sont servies. Les petits ont droit à des steaks puisqu'ils n'aiment pas les fruits de mer, ce que je comprends et tout le monde parle des vacances. De noël qui approche, de la neige qui tombe depuis plusieurs heures, d'une balade en ski, de shopping et de la fameuse soirée déguisée. J'apprends à ce moment-là qu'il n'y a pas de thème précis, c'est une soirée déguisée mais Holly et Judith ont décidé que ça serait amusant que l'on vienne tous en personnage Disney. Nigel grommelle que pour sa part, il n'est pas pressé d'y aller puisque c'est sa femme qui a choisi son costume et qu'il va avoir chaud. Anderson sourcille et demande plus d'information sur le dit costume. Il ne dit qu'une phrase de son personnage mais bon « J'adore les gros câlins » est parlant et on crie tous « Olaf » de joie ! Il soupire avant de nous rappeler qu'il fait chaud en boite… Ouille le pauvre ! Pour sa part Judith nous informe qu'elle sera en Elsa. Certains comme Andy n'ont pas encore trouvé leurs costumes mais il leur reste plus d'une semaine pour trouver donc…

Ma nuit précédente ayant été courte, je décide de monter me coucher alors que vingt-deux heures viennent seulement de sonner. Mais moi je n'en peux plus. J'embrasse tout le monde et monte à l'étage. Je me change rapidement avant de me brosser les dents et apprécie l'épaisseur de mon pyjama. Bon ok c'est celui qu'on m'a offert l'an dernier mais il est chaud et je sais que demain je vais le bénir alors tant pis s'il est en coton et non pas en satin comme Shane aime me voir dormir… Les rares nuits où je garde ma chemise de nuit. J'enfile le pantalon rose, je l'aurais préféré rouge, le tee-shirt blanc à fines bretelles puis j'ajoute le peignoir qui va avec et m'installe au lit pour lire un peu. Je lis beaucoup moins à présent ce qui me chagrine un peu je l'avoue mais pas assez pour cesser de travailler.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Shane me serre contre lui le nez dans mon cou et sa main quelque part sur ma hanche sous mon pantalon. Je souris amusée et comme je suis la première debout, en quelque sorte, j'en profite pour le regarder dormir. Il est tellement beau… Je soupire doucement puis je quitte le lit m'emmitouflant dans la sortie de lit épaisse. Tout en rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée, je m'attache sommairement les cheveux puis arrive pour noter que seule Lizzie et Annie sont debout. Je les salue en souriant et m'attable tout en aidant ma maman comme j'aime l'appeler, à préparer les fêtes avant de lui demander si elle ne trouve pas Brian changé depuis la dernière fois. Elle soupire et admet qu'elle l'a remarqué mais que selon Caleb c'est normal.

« - Moi je sais ce qu'il se passe, décrète Ellie en nous rejoignant. Les garçons sont venus me demander conseils mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire !

« - Alors il ne fallait rien dire, pesté-je. Pas même que tu le savais. Méchante !

« - Oh tu te calmes la gamine, me demande-t-elle faussement énervée. Je te rappelle que t'es assez petite pour que je t'enferme dans ma valise.

« - A condition de savoir replier un être humain !

Elle me fixe puis rit de bon cœur et bientôt je l'imite appréciant la chaleur qu'il règne dans cette famille des plus nombreuses. Nigel et Judith nous rejoignent mais celle-ci se prépare rapidement avant de nous rappeler que mon copain lui a offert un massage. Ah oui c'est vrai ! La petite veinarde ! Malgré moi, je repense à notre première sortie en amoureux à Shane et moi. Quand il m'a emmené au spa d'Aspen après une après-midi shopping, qui s'est clôturé par un feu d'artifice au sommet de la ville. Je soupire d'envie sans même m'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce que je sente plusieurs regards sur moi. Le regard de Lizzie pétille de joie alors qu'Holly, qui nous a visiblement rejointe, me demande ce qui me fait soupirer ainsi.

« - Moi ? Mais rien du tout, soufflé-je amusée.

Heureusement Shane nous rejoint au même moment et salue les filles d'une bise sur la joue, excepté Annie, et d'une tape dans le dos pour Nigel et Caleb avant de venir vers moi. Comme je suis toujours assise, il se penche pour m'embrasser et en profite pour me chuchoter à l'oreille que je lui ai manquée ce matin. C'est bête ça ! Je me tais me contentant de répondre à son baiser avant de lui laisser ma place pour qu'il prenne son petit-déjeuner.

Une heure après, chacun vaque à ses occupations. Pour ma part, je rappelle à mon copain qu'on n'a aucun cadeau, excepté les pauvres tasses débiles pour Caleb et Brian. Il soupire et me propose d'aller faire un tour en ville. Deux minutes plus tard, il emprunte le 4X4 de ses parents pour qu'on rejoigne Aspen même. Heureusement cette année je les connais un peu mieux et je sais quoi acheter à qui. Ainsi Jackson aura un Chewbacca de collection, Ellie une yaourtière, elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait s'en acheter une en janvier, Nigel une machine à pain et un set de barbecue, Caleb qui adore le vin aura un set d'ouvre-bouteille de luxe avec un kit à cupcake et Brian pourra commencer un atelier de décoration manuelle puisqu'il adore ça. Bien qu'ils partageront aussi les fameuses tasses. Pour Anderson je sèche j'avoue mais c'est le seul puisque même les enfants ont déjà leurs cadeaux de prêts dans ma tête. Alana je mets avec Shane afin qu'on offre une selle d'équitation plus une nouvelle tenue et une poupée alors que sa jumelle aura un coffret de cent cinquante expériences de chimie et une robe de princesse en plus d'une tête à coiffer. Pour Jake et Colin ils devront partager, il y a une console de jeu et un jeu de couses de voiture, un autre de casse-tête plus un trampoline. Shane se gare devant le centre commercial et on commence nos achats. Manque de chance à plusieurs reprises, on rencontre le palmarès de mon copain. « Sandrine année deux-mille six » « Sophia deux mille dix » « Carla deux mille quatorze », rencontre qui m'agace si bien que je quitte le magasin en reposant les deux paires de rollers et leurs accessoires en passant. Bon sang ! De toutes ses ex c'était bien la seule que je n'avais plus envie de revoir ! Enervée, je marche dans le rue pour me calmer et entre dans une parfumerie. Songeant que je n'ai encore rien pour Juliette, je commence à fouiner parmi les marques quand une vendeuse vient à mon secours. Je lui explique rapidement ce que je cherche et elle me parle des ateliers qu'ils ont ici. Je souris et décide d'en acheter un à Juliette afin qu'elle vienne fabriquer elle-même son parfum. Je paye donc une série de trois ateliers afin qu'elle ait le temps de faire son propre mélange puis je ressors pour croiser le regard affolé de Shane.

« - Je suis désolé ma belle. Je te promets, j'ignorais qu'elle viendrait à Aspen cette année alors qu'elle ne connaissait personne aux dernières nouvelles.

« - Pas grave ! J'imagine que je vais devoir m'habituer à croiser tes ex tout au long de notre histoire.

Il grimace et je sais que mes mots l'attristent mais je ne peux plus les retirer maintenant alors… Pour lui prouver que je ne lui en veux pas, je l'embrasse délicatement et le remercie quand il me prévient qu'il a payé mes articles et je le rembourse aussitôt ne voulant pas que l'argent se mette entre nous. Notre histoire est trop belle !

Lorsqu'on rentre au soir, je suis épuisée… Et encore le mot est faible ! C'est bien pire que ça ! Je n'arrive plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre ni à réfléchir… Lessivée ! Je crois que c'est bon terme. Les petits étant encore là, on laisse tous les cadeaux dans la voiture et je reste inerte dans l'entrée à réfléchir. Est-ce que je tente de me traîner jusqu'au salon ou est-ce que je monte directement dans ma chambre me coucher ? Un coup d'œil au carillon m'indique qu'il n'est que dix-neuf heures… Comment ça _que_ dix-neuf heures ? Il est super tard ! Raphaël appelle Shane à l'étage et il m'embrasse rapidement avant de filer au pas de course… Comment il fait ? Je croise Caleb qui s'étonne de mon inertie et s'assoie à côté de moi sur l'escalier en me demandant ce que son frère m'a fait pour me vider de mon énergie. Je soupire le mot « shopping » en posant ma tête sur son épaule tout en bâillant. Il rit joyeusement et me propose de venir me reposer au salon.

« - Peux pas. Moi fatiguée. Moi plus bougée.

« - A ce point ? Bon, soupire-t-il quand j'hoche la tête, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Je me redresse en sourcillant mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il me porte comme une mariée alors que je crie de frayeur au moment où Shane revient avec son père. Ils nous fixent tous les deux puis Caleb s'éloigne pour m'emmener jusqu'au salon faisant rire leurs neveux et nièces. Becquie déclare que je suis une princesse, puisque je me fais porter, et je ris joyeusement avant de remercier Caleb quand il me pose sur un fauteuil. Presque aussitôt les enfants me rejoignent me demandant une histoire de noël et je réfléchis quelques minutes avant de leur raconter l'histoire d'un ange qui passe sa vie à penser à noël. C'est lui qui inspire le père noël pour fabriquer les jouets, et qui fait rêver les enfants aux cadeaux qu'ils veulent. Mon histoire les fait tenir jusqu'au dîner et lorsque je l'achève, par un petit miracle de noël sinon ce n'est pas drôle, je croise le regard attendri de Shane alors que j'ai Jeremiah dans les bras. Il dort tranquillement le bougre.

« - Qu'as-tu, demandé-je doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

« - Rien, chuchote-t-il en s'approchant pour m'embrasser, simplement tu sembles tellement à l'aise avec les enfants que tu vas déclencher chez ma mère des envies de grand-mère.

« - Et si on lui promettait d'en faire d'ici mes trente ans ?

« - J'en aurais trente-cinq ça me va, calcule-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je réponds à son baiser avant de lui donner son neveu afin de me lever pour m'étendre. Juliette revient à ce moment-là et prend son fils dans ses bras en lui chuchotant qu'il lui a manqué alors que j'observe la scène attendrie. Deux mains glissent sur ma taille pour m'enlacer et quelques secondes plus tard, l'odeur de mon copain m'entoure. Je sais que c'est trop tôt et tout mais toute cette conversation me donne envie d'avoir un bébé. Je lui cache cependant ne voulant pas le faire flipper et on rejoint la salle à manger où tout le monde est en train de s'attabler.

La soirée passe tranquillement et vers vingt-deux heures, comme hier, je tire ma révérence, faisant rire Caleb qui m'assure que j'ai le cycle de sommeil d'une enfant. Je pourrais me défendre mais il faut avouer que là… Il n'a pas tort. Cela dit, le temps que je fasse ma toilette et que je me change, Shane m'a rejoint dans la chambre. Je l'embrasse avec douceur et lui promets de l'attendre pour me coucher avant de le laisser se changer. Naturellement pas pudique du tout, mon homme laisse la porte ouverte tandis qu'il retire son jeans qui lui va trop bien alors que je m'assure simplement que la porte est fermée à clé. J'attrape un bouquin, celui que j'ai commencé hier et je ne peux lire que deux pages avant que le matelas s'affaisse à côté de moi. La seconde suivante, je sens la main de Shane qui s'aventure sur mon tee-shirt avant de passer dessous alors qu'il embrasse mon cou. Je soupire et pose mon livre sur mon chevet pour me tourner face à mon copain le laissant maître de ce câlin.

Le lendemain, Shane et moi, accompagnés de Lizzie et Raphaël terminons les achats de noël. Les cadeaux, la nourriture, le papier cadeau et j'en oublie volontairement. On revient les bras chargés de sacs et paquets de toutes tailles et de tout format que les hommes s'empressent de cacher dans le garage quand Colin nous rejoint. Afin qu'Annie puisse tout emballer et surtout se reposer ce soir, le patriarche de la famille nous propose de tous aller dîner au restaurant. Ouh bonne idée ! Je croise le regard amusé de Shane et fronce les sourcils. Qu'ai-je dit ou fait ? Haussant mentalement les épaules, je le suis jusqu'au 4X4 de leur père et monte à l'arrière avec lui. Lizzie et Raphaël étant devant. Avec nous montre Becquie et on quitte la cour suivie par plusieurs voitures, il faut bien l'avouer.

Quand on arrive au restaurant mon copain vient m'ouvrir la porte de la voiture et je le remercie d'un bisou alors que sa nièce décrète que c'est dégoûtant… Ouais je pensais pareil plus jeune, me semble-t-il… Maintenant je m'en passerais pour rien au monde. Les autres nous rejoignent rapidement et on s'installe à la plus grande table. Oui bon forcément avec vingt-deux personnes… Vingt-trois si on compte Jeremiah mais bon. Cela dit je dois admettre que le repas est génial et agréable. Chacun discute avec ses voisins, rit aux blagues des autres, faisant un point rapide sur l'année qui s'est écoulée et lorsque l'on rentre à la maison, un peu avant vingt-deux heures, je « surprends » Caleb en déclarant que je ne suis pas fatiguée. Enfin si mais j'ai envie de veiller un peu plus tard ce soir.

« - Au fait maman, tu accepterais qu'on invite quelqu'un en plus, demande-t-il soudain alors que Brian semble mal à l'aise.

Tandis qu'elle demande quelques informations supplémentaires sur le nouvel invité, je me souviens que Brian s'est absenté durant le repas un peu plus tôt avant de revenir chuchoter quelque chose à son mari qui s'est mis à sourire étrangement.

« - En fait voilà avec Brian on a… On ne voulait en parler à personne de peur que ça ne rate, sauf Ellie qui nous a aidé pour certains points, mais… Avec Brian on a décidé d'adopter… En fait, ajoute-t-il en me fixant, tout part de toi Mitchie. L'an dernier quand tu as un peu pété les plombs en disant que tu n'étais personne et même pas assez importante pour qu'on te dépose dans un orphelinat…

« - Ouais je vois de quoi tu parles, le coupé-je en me rappelant mon coup de gueule de l'an dernier.

« - En fait avec Brian on en a parlé ce soir-là. Comme maman on trouvait cette manière d'agir horrible et quand on est rentré à New York, on en a reparlé et on est tombé d'accord pour adopter un enfant. On s'est dit que tu n'avais pas eu cette chance mais Brian et moi on bosse et notre couple est assez solide donc pourquoi on n'offrirait pas un peu de notre amour et de notre temps à un enfant qui n'aurait plus la chance de vivre dans une famille aussi soudée que la nôtre.

« - Donc on s'est renseigné, reprend Brian, on a fait les démarches. On vous épargne les détails mais demain on fait un bref aller-retour à New York pour signer les papiers et tout.

« - Et on revient demain soir avec elle.

« - J'ai une question, hasardé-je. Vous connaissez ses goûts ? Histoire qu'on puisse lui acheter des cadeaux ?

« - Oh euh ouais. En fait elle s'appelle Chanel, déclara Caleb avec de la tendresse dans la voix, elle a dix ans et elle adore lire. Oh et le rose. Les poupées, également.

« - Amenez-là les garçons, Chanel est la bienvenue dans la famille et tu le sais, sourit Lizzie en fixant son fils.

Il la remercie et je ne peux m'empêcher de poser ma main sur mon ventre. Ok je ne suis pas enceinte ni rien, Shane fait très attention mais, les voir si heureux d'avoir une enfant et de voir dans le regard de tout le monde que cette petite est déjà aimée… Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça tellement touchant que j'ai envie d'avoir un enfant. Je croise le regard attendri d'Anderson alors que tout le monde félicite les nouveaux papas. Je ne fais pas exception mais je monte vite à l'étage puisque j'y suis moins de trente minutes plus tard. Je me change rapidement et allongée dans le lit, je reprends mon livre que je continue tranquillement durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Shane entre doucement dans la chambre. Il s'adosse à la porte qu'il vient de verrouiller et me fixe assez craintivement. Euh… Il a peur de moi ? L'idée me fait presque pouffer de rire, mais je m'abstiens me demandant ce qu'il a… Avant de lui poser la question.

« - Rien… Mitchie as-tu envie d'avoir un bébé, reprend-il quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Euh oui et non. Enfin oui je voudrais devenir maman mais pas dans l'immédiat. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Andy et Holly m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient tous les deux vu une main sur le ventre tout à l'heure. Comme si tu avais envie d'être enceinte.

« - Oh oui ça c'est… C'est stupide, oublie. Ça m'arrive assez souvent en ce moment. Depuis septembre quand je croise une poussette dans la rue ou un ventre rond, ça me donne envie d'avoir un bébé et… Si tu avais vu le regard que vous aviez tous quand Caleb et Brian parlaient de Chanel. C'était tellement attendrissant que mes envies de famille me sont revenues.

« - Donc tu n'es pas enceinte ?

« - Pas à ma connaissance mais si tu veux demain je peux acheter un test de grossesse ?

Il grimace et rejoint la salle de bain sans parler pour autant. Je pourrais le rejoindre pour savoir s'il veut vraiment que j'en fasse un mais je suis très bien dans mon lit donc… Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et m'embrasse doucement avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille une fois la lumière éteinte.

« - Non ne fais pas de test, on n'en a pas besoin. J'ai confiance en toi.

« - Merci mon chéri.

Je souris et l'embrasse doucement avant de m'endormir contre lui. Durant la nuit cependant, je fais un rêve étrange où Shane me fait promettre de ne pas le piéger avec une grossesse non-désirée mais je ne peux m'y attarder, puisque mon rêve change aussitôt de décor et je souris en me voyant skier comme une pro sur Aspen Mountain.

« - Bonjour Mitchie. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Bonjour Lizzie. Bien et vous ?

« - Je m'inquiète un peu. Tu avais l'air triste hier soir.

« - Je l'étais, enfin un peu… La petite Chanel aura beaucoup de chance de vivre dans votre famille. Caleb et Brian en semblent déjà gagas.

« - Oui j'avoue… Es-tu sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles triste.

« - Disons qu'en vous voyant tous hier si pressée de rencontre Chanel, ça m'a rappelé que je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître ça enfant. J'ai dû attendre d'être adulte et ça me rappelle que si Shane et moi devions nous séparer demain pour quelques raisons que ce soit, tout le bonheur que je vis avec vous me serait retiré et ça me fait un peu peur, je dois l'avouer.

« - Hey Mitchie t'en fais pas, soupire Caleb en arrivant. Salut maman, ajoute-t-il en l'embrassant avant de me regarder. En fait tu es partie trop tôt hier soir mais Brian et moi on voudrait te demander deux services. Le premier est de nous aider avec Chanel, tu pourras répondre à ses questions éventuelles.

« - Je ferais ça avec plaisir.

« - Génial, ajoute Brian en nous rejoignant manteau sur les épaules. On va rater notre avion Caleb, tu devrais terminer de t'habiller, je prends la relève. Alors voilà, je sais que techniquement puisque Shane n'est pas prêt à se marier pour le moment, tu ne fais pas partie de la famille comme on dit mais avec Caleb on voudrait que tu acceptes d'être la marraine de Chanel ?

Je le fixe surpris par cette demande. Est-il sérieux ? J'en suis très honorée c'est sûre mais si on se séparait avec Shane, il serait obligé de continuer à me voir et moi pareil. On en souffrirait non ? Ne sachant quoi répondre, je lui promets d'y réfléchir et de lui donner ma réponse rapidement puis ils quittent la maison alors que je fixe Elizabeth ne sachant quoi répondre à cette demande.

…

Et voilà. Alors à votre avis que va répondre Mitchie ? Sinon vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Les retrouvailles avec tout le monde. Les chamailleries entre Shane et Nigel ? Les cadeaux qu'il fait pour se faire pardonner d'avoir attaquer sa belle-sœur ? Shane qui est inquiet à l'idée d'être papa ? Le retour de Carla ? Va-t-on la revoir ou pas à votre avis ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Troisième partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut salut. Voilà donc la troisième partie qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à Marina (Hello miss. Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. Hé non les frères continuent de se chercher des poux mais c'est un truc de frères hein. (Bon perso avec mes sœurs on se battait avec nos poings mais bon) Oui moi aussi j'ai trouvé l'idée de l'adoption choupine mais je craignais que ça passe mal. Mitchie en marraine. J'ai hâte de savoir si Chanel va accepter ou pas ! Ah ah donc toi tu restes sur l'idée que Mitchie est enceinte ? J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la fin de ce chapitre alors :p En fait ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier, je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration pour ce chapitre donc je suis allée à l'essentiel comme on dit. Bisouilles) pour sa review.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à l'entreprise Disney, l'idée est de moi naturellement, ainsi que la famille de Shane et Chanel. :p

 **Troisième partie**

La journée passe tranquillement et j'avoue ne pas vraiment suivre. J'aide un peu en cuisine mais je suis une telle calamité que Shane finit par me remplacer. Alors que je file aider pour la décoration. J'aide les hommes à décorer la maison faisant preuve d'originalité dans mes créations. Becquie et Colin m'aident à refaire tout le sapin, puisque celui-ci est tombé au sol. Chouette ! Je termine rapidement et comme le reste est déjà fait, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous changer. Je rejoins ma chambre en réfléchissant encore à la proposition de Caleb et Brian et finit par décider que je parlerais d'abord avec la petite. Si elle veut de moi comme marraine alors d'accord. Je sors de la douche et enduit ma peau de crème à l'orchidée noire, sachant que cette odeur rend Shane complètement dingue puis j'enfile ma robe. Une petite chose adorable courte et froncée de la poitrine jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Un col rond très sage, de larges bretelles et des bijoux qui tombent sur les bras et dans le dos. Je l'adore et j'ai hâte de savoir si Shane me trouvera à son goût. Je commence à me maquiller quand on frappe à la porte de la salle de bain. Je sourcille en entendant la voix de Caleb et j'ouvre pour faire face à l'heureux papa accompagné d'une fillette de dix ans aux cheveux noirs coiffés en anglaises. La peau plutôt claire, le regard légèrement bridé, elle est magnifique cette gamine ! Elle va en briser des cœurs.

« - Mitchie, je voulais te présenter Chanel, notre fille à Brian et moi. Chanel, voici Mitchie dont on t'a parlé durant le vol.

« - Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Chanel, souris-je en m'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur, tout en lui tendant la main.

« - Moi aussi, dit-elle doucement. Vous êtes très jolie.

« - Je te remercie mais pour être honnête, je me faisais la même réflexion à ton sujet. Tu es adorable. Brian est…

« - Je suis là, intervient-il en nous rejoignant quand je me lève. Bon sang ! Shane ne va pas réussir à te lâcher du regard.

« - J'espère bien ! Vous voulez que je reste avec Chanel pendant que vous vous changez ?

« - S'il te plait, admet Caleb.

« - Ok je m'occupe de votre fille, je voudrais parler un peu avec elle.

Ils quittent la pièce et je propose à la petite de me tenir compagnie pendant que je termine de me maquiller. Une fois fait, je la regarde. Elle ne m'a pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'elle est arrivée et je souris.

« - J'ai une question à te poser Chanel et je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a aucune mauvaise réponse, d'accord ?

« - Oui.

« - Alors voilà, ce matin tes papas m'ont demandé si je voulais être ta marraine. J'y ai réfléchis et je me suis dit que j'allais te laisser le choix. Qu'en dis-tu ?

« - C'est quoi une marraine ?

« - Bonne question, je n'en ai pas, avoué-je. Mais je suppose que c'est comme une autre maman.

« - Sauf qu'elle te laisse faire des bêtises, ajoute Shane en nous rejoignant. Nom d'un picotin, Brian avait raison ! Tu éveilles en moi des envies de luxures !

Je remercie mon chéri et comme il va prendre sa douche, Chanel et moi sortons de la pièce pour discuter sur le lit. Je lui assure que je n'attends pas de réponse tout de suite puis lui propose de l'aider à se préparer. Elle hoche doucement la tête et je vais demander ses affaires à ses papas. Caleb me tend une robe couleur saumon qui va lui tomber sur les orteils. Je le remercie et quand Shane a fini de prendre sa douche, je lui demande de sortir le temps qu'elle se change.

« - Tu fais du baby-sitting ?

« - Non, je fais connaissance… Tu sais que tu es très sexy, ajouté-je en notant qu'il n'avait que son pantalon noir et une chemise rouge à peine boutonnée.

Il sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser avec tendresse, soufflant contre ma bouche qu'il essaie simplement de se mettre à mon niveau. Quel charmeur ! La porte se rouvre dans mon dos et je me détache des lèvres de mon chéri pour me tourner. Chanel est magnifique ! La robe lui va parfaitement et je lui propose de l'aider à se coiffer alors que Shane retourne dans la salle de bain pour faire de même. Ses cheveux sont doux et je lui propose de lui mettre un peu de parfum quand je note qu'elle joue avec ma bouteille.

« - Je peux ?

« - Bien sûr, souris-je en lui relevant les cheveux pour libérer sa nuque.

Elle met une touche de parfum puis se tourne vers moi quand je lui propose de lui mettre un peu de paillettes sur les joues. Quelques minutes plus tard elle est prête et on rejoint le salon main dans la main. Les enfants jouent et courent dans tous les coins en criant de joie. Je propose à Chanel de se joindre à eux mais elle préfère s'asseoir sagement sur le canapé au moment où Max me rejoint.

« - Tu nous racontes une histoire de noël ? Si te plaît ?

« - Ok ça marche. Qui veut une histoire de noël, crié-je m'attirant l'attention de tous les bambins.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sont tous autour de moi. Les jumelles assises sur le même fauteuil, Max à ma gauche, Chanel à ma droite, Milie dans mes bras alors que Jake et Colin s'installent à mes pieds sur le tapis.

« - C'était le soir de noël. Les enfants étaient assis au salon où un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée alors que de délicieuses odeurs de nourriture venaient de la cuisine. Tout à coup quelqu'un sonna à la porte de la grande maison pleine de chaleur et le papa décida d'aller ouvrir.

« - C'est qui à la porte, demanda Max.

« - A ton avis ? Ce sont les grands-parents des enfants qui arrivent les bras chargés de gâteaux de noël.

La plupart ouvrent de grands yeux envieux et je souris avant de continuer mon histoire tandis que Shane me rejoint. Il prend les jumelles sur ses genoux pour écouter mon histoire. A mesure de celle-ci, les autres arrivent et les adultes se prêtent au jeu et répondent à mes questions avec autant de magie dans les yeux que leurs enfants. Je souris à leurs propositions, surtout quand Caleb souligne que le père noël va se brûler les pieds si le feu est toujours allumé dans la cheminée. A ce moment-là, Colin lui rappelle que l'année dernière j'ai expliqué que le père noël a de la poudre magique qui éteint les feux de cheminée.

A la fin de mon histoire, Annie amène quelques plats de petits fours et tout le monde commence à manger. Les enfants retournent jouer, accueillant Chanel comme seuls les enfants savent le faire et nous laissent entre adulte. Pour ma part, je rejoins mon chéri qui m'installe d'autorité sur ses genoux alors que tout le monde discute joyeusement. Caleb et Brian racontent leur rencontre avec Chanel et leur coup de cœur pour cette adorable petite fille tout en répondant aux questions de chacun. Hormis moi je veux dire. Je connais les orphelinats, les maisons d'accueils, les foyers et tous ces trucs aussi je me blottis contre Shane en les écoutants simplement.

« - Tu vas bien ma belle, me souffle une voix douce à mon oreille.

Je hoche la tête refusant de lui avouer qu'entendre parler de tout ça, me rappelle mon passé, mes noëls de merde et surtout le cadeau que je demandais chaque année sans le recevoir. Une famille. Soit ma famille biologique, soit une autre. Je n'étais pas vraiment exigeante mais je ne l'avais jamais eu. Du moins enfant. J'en ai une à présent mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour m'imaginer que Shane est l'homme parfait, mon âme-sœur, même s'il me rend extrêmement heureuse. Je sais qu'on peut très bien se séparer demain mais au moins je ne serai pas seule. Holly et moi sommes extrêmement proches ainsi qu'avec Caleb, Ellie et puis j'ai également Caitlyn et Jason. Me sentant d'humeur maussade, je dépose un léger bisou sur les lèvres de mon chéri et quitte la pièce pour m'enfermer quelques minutes dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et j'ouvre pour voir Chanel. Lui souriant brièvement je sors en supposant qu'elle veut aller aux toilettes seulement elle me suit et s'assoit à mes côtés dans l'escalier.

« - T'es triste ?

« - Un peu.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Quand j'avais ton âge, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui voulait de moi.

« - Tu n'avais plus de parents toi non plus ?

« - Non. Ma maman n'a jamais voulu de moi. Elle m'a abandonnée dès ma naissance. Et toi ?

« - Mon papa il tapait ma maman quand j'étais toute petite. Alors elle m'enfermait dans le placard pour me protéger. Et puis un jour, il a tapé trop fort. Maman s'est pas relevée et papa est parti. La police est venue et m'a sorti du placard. J'ai jamais revu mon papa.

« - Je suis désolée Chanel.

« - C'est pas grave, j'étais petite, dit-elle simplement avant de me regarder. Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit et je veux bien que tu sois ma marraine. Si toi tu veux bien aussi.

« - J'en serais très heureuse. Merci Chanel.

Elle me sourit et je me penche pour embrasser sa joue avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand elle me prend dans ses bras. Je lui rends son câlin et quand elle s'écarte un peu, je lui propose de revenir au salon. On est enlacées quand on arrive et Caleb nous demande de rester ainsi quelques secondes le temps qu'il nous prenne en photo. Je rejoins ensuite mon chéri qui essuie une de mes joues de son pouce. Je note à ce moment-là que j'ai dû pleurer à un moment où à un autre, heureusement Lizzie nous propose de passer à table empêchant son fils de me poser des questions… Cela dit, je frissonne en sentant sa main caresser mon dos alors qu'il nous guide jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il tire ma chaise et je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement pour le remercier de son attention qui lui ressemble si peu. Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser en posant une de ses mains sur ma cuisse.

« - Je suis amoureux de toi Mitchie Torres, souffle-t-il doucement.

« - Je t'aime Shane. Plus que tout.

Ses joues rosissent alors qu'il dessine un petit cœur sur ma cuisse nue avant de se redresser quand sa maman lui rappelle de bien se tenir ce qui me fait pouffer de rire. Rire qui s'arrête net quand Caleb commence à nous charrier.

« - Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre la danseuse étoile ?

« - Que… Comment t'es au courant de ça, demanda-t-il en oubliant ses blagues aussi sec.

« - J'ai mes sources mon cher.

« - Ok tu gagnes cette manche la gamine mais je vais me venger !

Je souris en lui assurant que je serais prête pour sa prochaine attaque tandis qu'on commence tous à manger. Chanel demande à son nouveau papa pourquoi je l'ai appelé « La danseuse étoile » et il grimace avant d'admettre qu'il adorait se déguiser ainsi quand il était petit… Vu la tête de Brian celui-ci ignorait cette anecdote. Bien fait ! Non mais ! Secouant la tête je note que tout le monde est servi, même moi et je commence à manger tout en me demandant quand j'avais rempli mon assiette. J'ai la réponse quand je termine mon verre puisque, presque aussitôt, Shane le remplit et je le remercie en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Une fois le repas terminé, les enfants repartent tous jouer nous laissant entre adultes, exception faite de Caleb qui reste avec nous. La conversation devient plus sérieuse et les vannes redeviennent coquines. Ellie nous rappelle l'esclandre de Maggie il y a un an jour pour jour et je souris en notant que cette année ma robe est sauve.

« - Et nettement plus inspirante que celle de l'an dernier, sourit Shane avant de quitter la table quelques instants.

« - Dis donc, mais c'est qu'on va finir par te décoincer la gamine !

« - Caleb ne m'oblige pas à sortir les photos de toi petit, me défend Lizzie ce qui nous fait tous rire.

« - Ok ok, Mitchie je m'excuse.

« - Je passe pour cette fois, souris-je, mais attention à toi, le menacé-je amusée.

« - Tu sais que tu ne me fais pas peur la naine ?

« - Laisse ma copine tranquille toi sinon je m'occupe de ton cas !

« - Shane le super héros de ces dames, pouffe Holly amusée.

« - De ces dames non, faut pas exagérer. Je veille seulement sur les adorables écrivains qui répondent au délicieux prénom de Mitchie. Et qui font naître en moi des envies de sieste crapuleuse complètement nues devant ma cheminé, ajoute-t-il à mon oreille en se rasseyant.

« - ça en élimine pas mal !

« - N'est-ce pas ?

Je souris doucement puis me tourne vers Judith quand elle me demande si je compte aller à la soirée déguisée de la boite de nuit où on est allé l'an dernier. J'hoche la tête en lui avouant que j'ai galéré pour mon costume… Notez que personne ne sait en quoi je serais déguisée sauf mon chéri puisque Holly a décidé que plus personne ne devait dévoiler son costume.

On fait une pause dans la soirée le temps que les parents couchent leurs enfants, du moins les plus jeunes et Chanel embrasse ses papas en avouant qu'elle est fatiguée. Elle vient m'embrasser également et comme tout le monde a disparu sauf Shane, il se penche vers moi.

« - Tu sais je me dis que d'ici tes trente ans tu seras une maman formidable ! J'ai hâte que tu portes mes enfants.

« - Ne dis pas ça s'il te plait. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer d'ici là.

« - Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

« - On pourrait se séparer, je pourrais découvrir que je suis stérile, qu'on soit génétiquement incompatible ou que toi tu sois stérile.

« - Non je ne le suis pas ! Une de mes ex a du avorter il y a quelques années. Elle ne voulait pas de gamins et j'avais vingt-deux ans. Je n'ai été au courant qu'après mais visiblement je suis opérationnel.

Je hoche la tête, notant l'information et lui propose de débarrasser la table le temps que tout le monde revienne. Il sourit et se lève pour m'aider. Quand tout le monde est de retour, on a servi le café au salon. Je vois Shane prendre Nigel à part et lui parler quelques instants mais avant que je ne puisse me demander ce qu'il se passe, Juliette me propose un chocolat que j'accepte avec plaisir. Je leur demande ensuite si quelqu'un a envie d'aller skier demain ou après-demain. J'ai fait des progrès depuis l'an dernier et j'aimerais bien leur montrer. C'est grâce à Shane, il m'a emmené skier le lendemain de Thanksgiving quand on a reçu ses parents. Deux jours inoubliables à ce propos. On skiait la journée et on passait la soirée à faire l'amour encore et encore se régalant des soupirs et des caresses de l'autre.

« - Bon allez, moi je vais me coucher, je ne tiens plus, soupiré-je vers deux heures du matin.

« - Ok bonne nuit Mitchie.

Je souris à Lizzie et me penche pour l'embrasser avant de faire de même avec ceux qui sont encore là. Plus très nombreux mais bon. Cela dit quand j'approche du sapin, Nigel m'appelle et je me tourne pour être aveuglée par le flash d'un appareil photo. Shane se lève aussitôt et ils regardent l'écran alors que je cherche à retrouver la vue. Quand c'est bon, je termine mon tour de bisou avant que mon copain ne m'arrête pour me montrer leur travail.

« - Clairement cette photo va se joindre aux deux autres dans mon bureau.

« - Si tu veux mon chéri. Bonne nuit, ajouté-je.

J'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment regardé la dite photo, je sais juste que je suis de côté les cheveux qui volent parce que je tourne la tête au même moment et que Shane aime la photo… c'est suffisant non ? Je suis dans l'entrée quand on frappe à la porte et Lizzie me rejoint en me demandant si j'attends quelqu'un. Ce qui me fait sourire mais bon… Mon sourire se fane quand Maggie entre en appelant Shane. Elle a l'air complètement saoule, c'est impressionnant. Il arrive avant de sourciller en la voyant déguisée en petite mère noël sexy. Elle porte une petite robe bustier rouge à fourrure blanche assortie à son bonnet, un boléro plus sombre, une paire de bas blanc et des chaussures noires. Très sexy il faut le reconnaître. Quand elle me voit, son regard se charge de haine.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout-là celle-là ?

« - Premièrement Maggie, tu te calmes. Deuxièmement tu n'es plus la bienvenue dans cette maison. Troisièmement, je te prierais de respecter ma petite amie et enfin dernièrement qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fiches ici ? J'ai été clair l'an dernier non, demande-t-il d'une voix froide. On n'a jamais été ensemble toi et moi. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour toi autre chose qu'une attirance purement sexuelle à une époque où j'aurais couché avec un arbre si j'avais pu prendre mon pied !

« - J'étais venue te dire que tu me manquais, que je voulais revenir dans ta vie mais…

« - Mais rien Maggie ! Tu n'as jamais fait partie de ma vie ! Maintenant tu quittes cette propriété immédiatement sinon je porte plainte pour harcèlement.

Il est calme mais je reconnais bien mon ancien patron. Plus il est calme en apparence, plus il bout et c'est avec ce même calme qu'il arrive à se faire obéir de ses employés. Elle le fixe et se jette sur lui mais il esquive sa bouche avec une habileté qui me laisse penser que ce n'est pas la première fois. Il l'attrape par les épaules pour la repousser dehors. Sa mère ferme la porte dès qu'il est entré et je note à ce moment-là que tout le monde nous a rejoints. Sauf les enfants. Shane fait le même constat que moi, embrasse sa mère et signale qu'il va se coucher. Il m'attrape au passage et me porte jusqu'à notre chambre sans que je ne dise le moindre mot. Il ne me lâche, ou plutôt ne me pose, qu'une fois qu'il nous a enfermés dans la chambre. Assise sur le lit, je le regarde faire les cent pas quelques instants en se frottant le front puis il s'arrête et me fixe.

« - Je suis désolé. Ce noël devait se dérouler sans aucun drame. Tu ne devais pas pleurer avant de dîner, ni assister à une scène de Maggie. Pas pour notre premier noël en tant que couple.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu n'es pas resté sage en attendant que j'entre dans ta vie… Je t'avoue que je préfère faire face à Maggie plutôt que Carla.

« - Ouais moi je préférerais que tu ne te retrouves jamais plus face à une de mes ex. Comment te sens-tu ?

« - Bien, je te rassure. Je suis fatiguée et si tu le permets… En fait même si tu ne le permets pas, précisé-je amusée, je vais retirer cette robe et me brosser les dents avant d'aller me coucher. Tes neveux ou nièces vont nous réveiller dans quelques heures en hurlant que le père noël est passé et…

« - A choisir, je préfèrerais que ce soit moi qui te retire cette robe, souffle-t-il en déposant un baiser brûlant dans mon cou.

« - Si t'es sage, il se pourrait que je te laisse faire.

J'ai parlé avec une voix sensuelle exprès pour attiser son désir et je ne suis pas déçue quand je croise son regard brûlant dans le miroir. Mon copain est à point. Je me brosse les dents, tout comme lui avant de noter qu'il a déjà retiré chaussettes et chaussures pendant que je me démaquillais. J'ai à peine le temps de reboucher mon pot de crème qu'il m'enlace avec tendresse tout en se collant à mon dos ne laissant nul doute quant à l'effet que je lui fais. Je me réjouis de savoir qu'il a toujours envie de moi et me tourne pour lui faire face. Comme j'ai encore mes escarpins noirs, je suis de la même taille que lui et je l'embrasse avec tendresse en nouant mes mains dans son cou. La seconde suivante les siennes se glissent dans mon dos frôlant ma peau sous les ornements de la robe. Je frissonne en sentant la douceur de ses doigts et lorsqu'il se baisse pour me porter, je me laisse faire. En fait je vais même jusqu'à plier la jambe comme ces femmes dans les vieux films quand elles se font embrasser. Il doit le sentir puisqu'il sourit contre ma bouche avant de s'en éloigner.

« - J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour ma belle, tu sais ?

« - Je l'ai senti en effet.

« - Mais je ne ferais rien sans ton accord ?

« - Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'on fait l'amour… Enfin sous ce toit si mais il me semble qu'on est allé beaucoup plus loin l'an dernier, non, lui demandé-je quand il m'assoit doucement sur le lit.

« - Exact mais je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je te fais l'amour ce soir pour me calmer d'avoir revu Maggie.

« - Je ne pensais pas ça… Jusqu'à maintenant !

Il grimace un « Je suis désolé » qui me semble carrément sincère puis se penche pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Malgré que je le sache encore en colère, il est tellement doux que je ne résiste pas longtemps à ses mains. Je m'allonge doucement sur le lit l'entraînant dans ma chute avant qu'il ne se colle contre moi faisant grimper ma température corporelle. Lorsque ses lèvres quittent les miennes, je soupire son prénom avant de déboutonner sa chemise. Sa peau est brûlante sous mes doigts et je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête c'est de la sentir contre la mienne. Que nos vêtements s'envolent dans la pièce alors qu'on serait l'un contre l'autre à se régaler de la chaleur de l'autre. Malgré la brume qui enrobe ma tête, je le sens qui ouvre ma robe avant de glisser ses doigts sur la peau de mon ventre. Je soupire de plus en plus fort sous ses doigts et lorsqu'il s'éloigne de moi, je grogne de déception avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. Assis sur mes cuisses, il me regarde en souriant puis retire sa chemise qui tombe au sol sous mon regard brûlant.

« - Je peux jouer au même jeu que toi tu sais, soufflé-je d'une voix rauque en m'asseyant.

Il arque un sourcil et je le repousse gentiment afin de pouvoir me lever. Sans un mot de plus, je retire les manches de ma robe qui tombe au sol. Je ne porte plus qu'un tanga rouge et mes escarpins.

« - Nom d'un picotin, s'exclame-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas. Tu es absolument ir-ré-sis-ti-ble, ajoute-t-il en m'embrassant entre chaque syllabe.

Je le laisse faire surtout lorsque ses lèvres glissent sur ma poitrine alors que je m'assois sur lui. Je me mords les lèvres en le sentant s'attarder sur cette zone et lorsqu'il m'allonge sur le lit, je me laisse faire profitant simplement de ses caresses avant de glisser mes mains entre nous pour déboutonner son pantalon.

« - Tonton Shane, tata Mitchie, debout, crie Colin me faisant méchamment sursauter.

« - Tes neveux et nièces auront ma peau, grogné-je en sachant que finalement je n'avais dormi que trois heures. Il est à peine sept heures du matin, ils ne connaissent pas le concept de la grasse matinée ?

« - J'crois pas… Bonjour ma belle, ajoute-t-il en venant m'embrasser avec tendresse. Bien dormi ?

« - Contre toi ? Toujours et toi ?

« - Je te l'ai dis l'an dernier. Tu me réconcilies avec les nuits à deux, dit-il en me fixant de son regard pénétrant. J'aime surtout sentir ton petit corps chaud et complètement nu contre le mien.

Je veux répondre mais en le sentant se coller contre moi, j'oublie tout sauf son désir qui est visiblement éveillé. Je soupire son prénom et prends sa main pour la poser sur ma poitrine alors qu'il se glisse déjà entre mes jambes en soupirant mon prénom. Ce mec aura ma peau… Mais c'est tellement agréable que je refuse de le repousser. Et tant pis si on arrive après tout le monde.

Lorsqu'on arrive au salon, bons derniers, je m'assois sur le même fauteuil que l'an dernier. Sur les genoux de mon copain. Il est légèrement tendu et je le comprends. On a été tellement long à sortir que les petits sont venus taper à notre porte. A une telle fréquence qu'on n'a pas pu aller au bout de ce que me promettait le début de ce réveil. Pour autant, je refuse de faire la même tête que lui, il est très bougon, je dois l'avouer. A tel point que Caleb se moque de lui en le parodiant. Ce qui me fait rire. Comme l'an dernier, ce sont les jumelles qui font la distribution des cadeaux mais cette année Jake et Colin donnent un coup de main. Cela dit même à quatre, ils ont vraiment du mal avec certains cadeaux… Comme le trampoline qu'on a acheté aux garçons. Raphaël les aide pour celui-là puis décide, vu la taille de certains paquets, de les aider jusqu'au bout. Ils liront les étiquettes alors que Jackson et lui porteront les cadeaux aux destinataires. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Cela dit en sentant les doigts de mon copain se faufiler sous mon tee-shirt je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir et d'envie. Jake dit mon prénom me ramenant au présent et je remercie mon hypothétique futur beau-frère quand il me tend un paquet rectangulaire plutôt mou. Je souris alors qu'au même moment, Alana hurle le prénom de sa sœur. Elle est folle ! Je me passe de commentaire, préférant profiter des cris de joie des petits et des caresses tendres de mon amoureux. Caresses qui deviennent plus envoûtantes à chaque seconde. Je perds doucement pied sursautant dès que j'entends mon prénom.

« - Attends je lui donne, intervient Chanel en tendant une main à Raphaël. Tiens voilà ton cadeau marraine, ajoute-t-elle en me tendant une boite carré.

« - Merci ma jolie.

Elle sourit et vient me faire un bisou avant de rejoindre sa place entre ses deux papas. Pour ma part, je décroche à nouveau quand je sens des lèvres se poser dans mon cou. Nom d'un picotin, il est doué ce mec ! Je sursaute mais cette fois-ci c'est en entendant le nom de mon chéri qui prend le paquet que lui tend son frère.

Il leur faut une demi-heure pour dégager le bas du sapin et on peut tous commencer à ouvrir nos paquets. J'ai pas mal d'enveloppes, je dois dire, mais je guette surtout pour savoir si la poupée que j'ai acheté pour Chanel va lui plaire. Je ne la connaissais pas quand je la lui ai prise aussi je doute énormément de mon choix. Heureusement c'est le premier cadeau qu'elle déballe et tout en ouvrant une des enveloppes que j'ai eues, je guette sa réaction. La petite pose le papier au sol puis observe doucement la poupée avant de demander à Caleb d'ouvrir la boite. Ce qu'il fait sans attendre. La scène suivante me pince le cœur. Quand elle sort la poupée de la boite pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue en déclarant qu'elle est belle… Heureusement mon premier cadeau lui plait. Me concentrant sur mon enveloppe, je l'ouvre et sourcille en voyant un chèque accroché à une petite carte.

« _Le père noël nous a dit que tu avais besoin d'une nouvelle voiture. J'espère que ceci t'aidera à t'en acheter une qui tiendra mieux. Raphaël et Lizzie._ » Il y a un chèque de mille dollars. Mon dieu c'est énorme ! Je le range dans l'enveloppe avant de passer à la suivante. Il s'avère que les neuf que j'ai contiennent de l'argent dans le même but. Les mettre de côté pour m'acheter une nouvelle voiture lorsque l'on sera revenu à New York. Ça tombe bien, j'ai repéré une Infiniti M pas trop chère… Il faudra seulement que je rajoute trois mille dollars de ma poche mais j'ai déjà une partie de la somme… Une sacrée partie au passage. Mettant les enveloppes de côté, je passe aux boites pour noter qu'elles contiennent des vêtements. J'ai une superbe robe noire. Un fourreau noir pailleté que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de mettre prochainement. Une plus courte rouge que je pourrais mettre pour aller bosser, deux jeans, trois pulls et une paire de Louboutins… Vu le regard de Holly, je suis certaine que la paire vient d'elle. Cela dit, c'est vrai que l'an dernier je lui avais proposé d'échanger sa paire contre mes cadeaux. Le père noël m'a encore bien gâté cette année, je dois le reconnaître. Levant les yeux, je note que les petits adorent tous leurs cadeaux. Jake et Colin jouent au jeu de voiture sur leur nouvelle console, Alana et Chanel jouent à la poupée alors que Becquie fait des tresses à sa tête à coiffer. Holly et Javier comparent leurs rollers et mettent un emploi du temps au point pour en faire chaque semaine. Quant à Lizzie et Raphaël ils cherchent quand ils pourront partir en croisière puisque leurs enfants se sont tous cotisés pour leur en offrir une. Bon ok chaque couple en fait mais bon résultat ils vont faire le tour de l'Amérique du sud avec des escales un peu partout.

Cela dit, on pose tous nos cadeaux rapidement afin de prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner et je remercie Annie en voyant l'avalanche de pancakes, de gaufres, de crêpes, de brioches et autres sur la table. Le tout accompagné de jus d'orange frais, de café, chocolat pour les petits et moi. Elle me sourit amusée puis s'éclipse discrètement alors que tout le monde se sert à manger. Cela dit, comme l'an dernier, mon chéri ne m'a pas offert son cadeau tout de suite. Ou plutôt, il m'a empêché d'ouvrir son enveloppe kraft, me la prenant des mains au dernier moment. Selon lui, je n'ai pas le droit d'en prendre connaissance tant que je n'aurais pas quelque chose dans l'estomac et j'avoue avoir très envie d'expédier ce repas. Cela dit l'ambiance est agréable et je décide d'oublier cette fameuse enveloppe le temps de me remplir doucement l'estomac. Je ris aux boutades de Caleb et aux réponses de ses frères et sœurs. Je souris en voyant les petits manger très vite pour retourner jouer, j'écoute Lizzie parler cuisine avec les passionnés de gastronomie. Assise face à la fenêtre, je note qu'il a dû encore neiger cette nuit, puisque le jardin est blanc. C'est paradisiaque !

« - Hey ça va ma belle ?

« - Oui mon amour. Tout va bien pourquoi ?

« - Tu sembles pensive ma chère, chuchote mon chéri à mon oreille. Je t'avoue que ça m'intrigue. Je me demande parfois à quoi tu penses lorsque tu t'enfermes dans tes pensées.

« - A rien. A mon passé, à toi, à l'avenir, à ce qu'on pourrait vivre tous les deux, ce genre de choses, listé-je en le fixant. Ça dépend du moment.

« - Ah oui ? Et quelle pensée te revient le plus souvent ?

« - Tu ne vas pas aimer cette réponse mon cher.

« - Ah oui ?

« - Oui, souris-je à sa curiosité. En fait souvent j'aime à imaginer qu'on vieillit ensemble. Toi, moi et plusieurs enfants qu'on aurait fait à deux et qu'on aurait adopté… Ce genre de chose. Je suis une grande lectrice tu te souviens ? J'aime les fins heureuses, soufflé-je à son oreille.

« - Et dans cette pensée sommes-nous mariés ?

« - Eh bien, puisque j'ai toujours voulu me marier, je dois avouer que oui. Dans ce songe, on est mariés, avec pleins d'enfants et une grande maison.

« - Et si tu me donnais trois ans, demande-t-il en me fixant de son regard brillant.

« - Trois ans. Pour ?

« - Donne-moi trois ans ma belle et si nous sommes toujours ensemble alors je te promets que je te demanderais ta main.

« - Je… Pour de vrai ?

J'ai la vue qui se brouille et son visage devient flou mais je n'arrive pas à le quitter du regard. Est-il sérieux ? Vraiment ? Il me demande vraiment de n'attendre que trois petites années avant de m'offrir ce que j'ai toujours demandé au père noël ? Une vraie famille ? Une attache ? Les questions que je me pose doivent se lire dans mes yeux puisqu'il hoche doucement la tête en souriant.

« - Je suis sérieux Mitchie. Je te l'ai dit, je suis amoureux de toi, souffle-t-il en caressant mon visage, et je refuse la seule idée de te perdre mais je ne suis pas totalement prêt pour le mariage. Je lis dans tes yeux que toi tu l'es mais j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Tu acceptes de me le laisser ?

« - Oui Shane. Je veux bien te laisser le temps dont tu auras besoin mon amour. C'est promis. Pas de pression, pas de promesse d'accord ?

Il sourit et hoche la tête avant de venir m'embrasser avec une toute nouvelle douceur. Je ferme les yeux pour me perdre dans ces nouvelles sensations et lorsque le manque d'air nous oblige à nous éloigner, il a un regard si brillant qu'il pourrait m'éblouir.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux, nous interroge Lizzie nous faisant revenir au présent.

« - Rien, souris-je en même temps que Shane prend la parole.

« - Je viens de promettre à ma copine que dans trois ans, si on est toujours ensemble, on se mariera.

« - J'avais dit pas de pression, m'exclamé-je en le fixant. Maintenant tu vas en avoir !

« - J'ai envie que ma famille sache que je tiens à toi Mitchie.

Je souris et veux l'embrasser mais au même instant, tout le monde se met à parler félicitant Shane pour sa décision et moi pour la super nouvelle. Rapidement je passe de bras en bras puis quand je retrouve enfin mon chéri, il met sa lettre entre nous et je fronce les sourcils. J'avais oublié son cadeau de noël. Je souris et tends doucement la main de peur qu'il l'éloigne mais non, il me laisse la prendre et je la déchire lentement alors que beaucoup retournent au salon en discutant. Shane embrasse ma joue puis suit sa famille, me laissant seule. Lizzie s'inquiète de voir que je ne suis pas là mais il assure que j'ai besoin de quelques minutes, seule. Je sourcille mais ouvre sa lettre pour comprendre pourquoi il m'isole ainsi.

 _« Mon amour,_

 _Si je t'écris cette lettre si tôt dans l'année (nous sommes le douze juin même si tu n'en prends connaissance que le vingt-cinq décembre), c'est parce que j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais t'offrir aussi j'ai commencé mes recherches aujourd'hui. Je ne peux t'en parler pour le moment parce que j'ai tellement peur que ça échoue et que tu en souffres davantage. Je sais que c'est quelque chose qui te tient à cœur, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle, je vais passer plusieurs mois à te cacher certaines choses et j'espère de tout cœur que tu me pardonneras mes mensonges éventuels (si je venais à te mentir pour ne pas que tu te doutes de ce cadeau.) Je crois que je t'écrirais cette lettre au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de mes recherches._

 _Mon amour, nous sommes aujourd'hui le dix-sept septembre et chaque jour que l'on passe tous les deux me fait comprendre que ce cadeau est ce que tu souhaites au plus profond de toi. Quand tu crois que je ne te vois pas, tu as cette lueur dans le regard. Une lueur que j'ai mis plusieurs semaines à comprendre parce qu'elle apparaît rarement mais à présent je sais que ce cadeau, si mes recherches aboutissent, te rendra pleinement heureuse. Tu pourras ainsi devenir la femme que tu voudras et te construire en tant qu'individu. Ce que je souhaite de tout cœur parce que, si je ne te l'ai pas encore dit de vive voix, sache-le, mon amour, je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur._

 _Quelle étrange coïncidence ! Aujourd'hui alors que nous fêtons ce soir tes vingt-trois ans, j'ai reçu un appel… A présent que c'est réel, je peux t'en parler sans détour. Il y a quelques mois (six en réalité) j'ai commencé à chercher ta famille biologique. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si long mais au moins, à présent, je sais que ce cadeau de noël te plaira. Tu trouveras dans cette enveloppe les noms, prénoms et adresses de tes parents biologiques. Par égard pour eux et leurs familles, je n'ai pas demandé à en savoir davantage. Je sais cependant qu'ils sont encore tous deux en vie et qu'ils ne sont pas très loin. Ainsi, si tu veux avoir les réponses que tu souhaites, tu peux aller les voir. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre ta voiture, traverser l'Hudson pour rejoindre le New Jersey. En attendant de savoir si tu vas ou non chercher à les connaître, je vais t'attendre au salon de ma famille. Sache que tu as le temps de te décider. Je vais m'arranger avec ma mère pour que personne ne vienne te déranger._

 _Je t'aime ma belle._

 _Shane. »_

Surprise, je fouille dans l'enveloppe et en sors d'autres feuilles. Des photocopies de papiers officiels que je parcours aussi curieuse que pressée de savoir de qui je suis la fille. Ma mère s'appelle Connie Sanchez et s'est mariée à un dénommé Steve Torres, deux ans après ma naissance. Je découvre que c'est également mon père et fronce les sourcils. Si je suis leur enfant et qu'ils sont mariés… Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas voulu de moi ?

…

Et voilà, je m'arrête-là pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce noël vous a plu ? La préparation, le repas, les cadeaux, la promesse de Shane ? Dites-moi tout !

Miss Tagada (L)

 **PS** : Le prochain et dernier chapitre sera posté le 25 décembre. J'ai une grosse journée de prévu donc…

 **Joyeux noël !** **Merry Christmas!** **¡Feliz Navidad!** **Fröhliche Weihnachten !**


	5. Dernière partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'espère que noël s'est bien passé pour vous ? Que vous avez été gâté ? Voilà votre dernier cadeau (de ma part en tout cas) la fin de cette petite story. Merci à **Marina** (Salut miss. Ravie de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu =) Oui Chanel est adorable, j'ai craqué aussi :p Ouais je voulais faire en sorte que Mitchie se sente vraiment liée à la famille de Shane et vu que ça faisait trop tôt pourquoi il lui demande sa main ou qu'ils fassent un bébé je n'avais pas d'autre choix :p Oui moi aussi j'adore la promesse que Shane fait à Mitchie. L'épouser dans trois ans, s'ils sont encore ensemble C'est tout mignon ! Eh oui il a réussi à retrouver la famille de Mitchie... Bon faut le savoir dans le New Jersey ce qui explique que Mitchie ne l'a pas trouvé à New York mais bon... Reste à savoir si elle va prendre contact avec eux ou pas. Et pour ça, faut lire cette dernière partie ;) Bisouilles et joyeux noël également.) pour sa review.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à l'entreprise Disney, l'idée est de moi naturellement, ainsi que la famille de Shane et Chanel. :p

 **Dernière partie**

 _Quatre mois plus tard…_

Mon dieu je stresse ! J'ai mis trois mois à me décider pour contacter ma famille. A leur envoyer une lettre. Lettre que j'ai mis une semaine à écrire et à présent, je suis sur le point de les rencontrer. Quand j'ai eu terminé de prendre connaissance de la lettre de Shane et des identités de mes parents biologiques, j'ai du rester assise à la table de la salle à manger une heure à réfléchir. Voulais-je connaître mes parents ? La réponse était évidente. Oui je le voulais, mais pourrais-je débarquer dans leur vie ainsi, vingt-trois ans plus tard ? Je risquais de chambouler leur vie. En avais-je seulement le droit ? Je l'ignorais. C'était pour cette raison que je voulais y aller seule. J'avais commandé un taxi et je suis actuellement en route. Shane s'est porté volontaire pour m'y emmener mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit présent. Du moins, je ne veux pas qu'il soit là. Si ça se passe mal alors je l'appellerais qu'il vienne me chercher et je lui raconterais tout entre deux larmes mais… Je crois que je dois faire cette démarche seule. Du moins, aussi seule qu'on peut l'être lorsque l'on est harcelé de sms de tout le monde. La famille de Shane sait que je vais voir mes parents aujourd'hui et chacun d'eux m'envoie des textos de temps à autre. Seulement je ne peux pas leur répondre. Tous me demandent comment ça s'est passé mais pour le moment, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que prendre une douche et avoir enfilé un jeans brut et un pull asymétrique blanc en laine. Enfin entre autre chose… La voiture s'arrête enfin à l'entrée de Washington avenue et je paie la course avant d'en sortir. Ok j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me reprendre aussi je parcours les derniers mètres à pied. Lorsque j'arrive enfin devant la maison de couleur crème, je ne sais plus si ma démarche est bonne ou pas. Cela dit j'ai envoyé une lettre et ils m'attendent donc… J'inspire un bon coup et rejoins la porte d'entrée où je sonne m'agrippant presque à mon sac à main noir. Mon Dieu et si je foutais leur vie en l'air ? S'ils pensaient que je cherche simplement à leur prendre leur argent ? Ou pire à les escroquer ? Avant que je ne puisse reculer, la porte s'ouvre sur une femme qui me ressemble étrangement. Plus âgée que moi évidemment mais je reconnais tout de suite son regard chaleureux et son sourire que je croise sur chaque photo de moi.

« - Bonjour madame Torres, je suis…

« - Mitchie, m'interrompt-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

« - Je… Oui madame. C'est bien moi. Ecoutez, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je cherche à ruiner votre vie ou bien à détruire votre famille, ce n'est pas mon but et je…

Je ne peux pas aller plus loin qu'elle me serre dans ses bras avant de m'inviter à entrer chez elle. La maison est petite, du moins plus petite que ce à quoi Shane m'a habitué mais c'est très chaleureux je dois bien l'admettre. Ma mère biologique me propose de la suivre jusqu'au salon et s'absente. Quand elle revient, avec deux tasses de café je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas lui avouer que je n'en bois pas.

« - Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, soupire-t-elle au bout d'une longue minute.

« - Oui je… Moi aussi… En fait j'avais commencé à chercher ma famille vers mes treize ans mais je ne vous ai pas trouvé. J'avais abandonné mais mon petit ami actuel… Disons qu'il a repris mes recherches et il a visiblement eu plus de chance que moi puisque je suis devant vous.

« - En effet… J'imagine que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions. Notamment pourquoi je t'ai abandonné à ta naissance.

« - Oui en effet. Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné à une station de métro surtout ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir déposé à l'hôpital ? Quand on m'a trouvé, j'étais en hypothermie, vous savez ? Pardon, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je me plains ou que je cherche à vous faire culpabiliser, je me reprends en entendant ma voix froide, mais je voudrais comprendre.

« - Je m'en doute et tu as le droit d'être en colère après moi pour cette décision. En fait je m'en veux énormément également. Quand je suis tombée enceinte de toi, je n'avais que quinze ans Mitchie et j'ai eu peur. Je ne me sentais pas devenir maman. J'en ai parlé à mon petit ami de l'époque mais… Ton grand-père était très strict, soupire-t-elle. Il avait une idée précise de ce qu'il voulait pour ses trois garçons et il n'aurait jamais accepté que Steve, ton père et mon mari, quitte le lycée pour se trouver un petit boulot de serveur afin qu'on puisse vivre ensemble. Et puis on était ensemble que depuis quatre mois quand j'ai découvert ma grossesse. J'étais jeune et stupide, sourit-elle. Toujours est-il que j'en ai parlé à ma mère et elle m'a convainque que je devais avorter alors un matin, je me suis rendue à l'hôpital, j'ai pris un rendez-vous pour avorter mais… Je ne pouvais pas. Je savais que j'étais trop jeune pour être maman et je ne pouvais pas te garder ni même t'élever décemment mais te tuer… C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Alors j'ai décidé de te garder, contre l'avis de mes parents et ceux de Steve. Ils l'ont convaincu de me quitter et ma mère m'a mise à la porte. Selon elle si j'étais assez adulte pour prendre la décision de te garder alors je le serais pour gérer ma vie. J'ai vécue dans les rues de New York plusieurs mois, quatre pour être exact et pas durant la période la plus chaude. Quand tu as fini par arriver, je pensais rejoindre l'hôpital le plus proche mais j'ai mal calculé et tu as commencé à sortir alors que j'étais dans le métro. J'ai été me cacher dans les toilettes et lorsque tu es arrivée, je t'ai emmailloté dans mon pull. Je t'ai écrit une petite lettre dans laquelle je disais que je t'avais appelé Mitchie Torres, quand tu étais née et que j'étais désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour toi. Je t'ai laissé à la station le temps d'appeler mes parents mais lorsque je suis revenue tu n'étais plus là. J'ai pensé que tu avais été trouvé par une femme qui voulait un enfant.

« - Vous ne m'avez jamais cherché ?

« - Non. Je pensais que tu avais une vie heureuse dans une famille qui t'aimait et…

« - Perdu. On m'a déposé dans un orphelinat et j'ai passé mon enfance à être trimballer de foyer en famille d'accueil jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans où plus personne n'a voulu de moi. On me prenait pour deux-trois mois puis on me renvoyait à l'orphelinat, comme une marchandise qu'on ramène au magasin parce qu'elle à un vice de fabrication.

« - J'en suis désolée Mitchie. Ecoute je sais que ça ne changera rien pour toi mais quand ton père et moi avons commencé à travailler, on t'a ouvert un compte et on y a déposé un peu d'argent chaque mois. Quand nos affaires ont mieux tourné on a fini par mettre plus parce qu'on le pouvait. Si tu le veux, cet argent est à toi. Tu peux le prendre, le donner, en faire ce que tu veux.

« - Pourquoi Mitchie ? Je veux dire, c'est un prénom étrange !

« - Ma meilleure amie et la petite sœur de ton père s'appelait Michelle mais tout le monde l'appelait Mitchie. Un jour qui n'était pas fait comme un autre, elle a été heurtée par un camion. Elle est morte sur le coup mais quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'ai décidé de t'appeler comme elle.

« - D'accord. Vous avez eu d'autres enfants après moi ?

« - Oui tu as deux frères qui sont fous de football et de baseball. Enfin Mike c'est le foot et Julian le baseball. Tu as eu une petite sœur aussi mais la maladie l'a emporté à huit mois.

« - Je suis désolée madame.

« - Tu peux m'appeler Connie, tu sais ? Je suppose que tu ne pourras pas m'appeler maman tout de suite mais tu en as le droit aussi.

« - Je crois que Connie c'est bien pour le moment, soufflé-je embarrassée.

On est interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et ma mère biologique m'annonce que c'est mon père. Malgré moi, je m'angoisse à nouveau et me tourne lorsque je m'entends venir vers nous. Dès qu'il me voit, il s'arrête net et me dévisage alors que la panique me gagne. Et s'il me rejetait ? Qu'il me demandait de quitter sa maison et de les oublier ? Il finit cependant par se reprendre et son regard se détache de moi pour regarder sa femme, je le suppose en tout cas.

« - C'est vraiment… ?

« - Oui Steve, c'est Mitchie. Notre fille.

« - Je croyais que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Bonjour Mitchie, je suis ton père.

« - On dirait une réplique d'un mauvais film de science-fiction, marmonné-je.

« - Oui, sourit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, mais je te rassure, je porte mal les masques noirs.

Je souris amusée que la conversation se fasse si facilement entre lui et moi. Seulement il nous demande à sa femme et moi, de quoi nous parlions avant son arrivée. Sa femme lui fait un bref résumé avant de nous proposer de nous resservir un café. Elle note à ce moment-là que je n'ai pas touché à ma tasse et m'interroge. Les joues rouges, je lui avoue que je ne bois que du thé ou du chocolat et elle s'excuse en décrétant qu'elle aurait dû se renseigner et me poser la question plus tôt. Je l'interromps avant qu'elle ne commence à s'auto flageller lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave. Elle s'éloigne dans la cuisine quelques instants et revient avec une tasse de chocolat pour moi ainsi qu'une tasse de café pour son mari et elle. Durant quelques secondes, personne ne parle puis Connie m'explique comment, après m'avoir eu, elle a pu revenir chez ses parents et a repris sa relation avec Steve un an plus tard. Quand ils étaient tous les deux à la faculté et loin de l'emprise parentale. Ils se sont mariés l'année suivante contre l'avis familiale naturellement et depuis ils nagent dans le bonheur bien que l'un et l'autre aient regretté de m'avoir abandonné. Steve s'éloigne quelques minutes puis revient avec un dossier de banque qu'il me confie m'expliquant que c'est mon argent et que je fais ce que je veux avec. Pour leur part, ils vont continuer à mettre de l'argent sur le compte et m'assurent l'un et l'autre que je suis la bienvenue chez eux. Je les remercie et quand sonnent dix-huit heures, je décide de partir. J'ai assez abusé de leur temps. Cependant alors qu'on est dans l'entrée à discuter, ils veulent absolument me revoir au moins pour que je rencontre mes deux petits frères, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre me faisant sursauter et je me retrouve face à moi… Si j'étais un mec de dix-huit ans je veux dire. Je le fixe autant que lui puis il fixe son père, pardon le nôtre.

« - C'est qui cette fille ?

« - Bonjour la politesse, soupire Steve. Mike je te présente Mitchie, ta grande sœur. Mitchie voici Mike le plus grand des deux.

« - Oh euh enchantée.

« - Comment ça ma sœur ? Je croyais que j'étais le plus âgé, s'énerve-t-il aussitôt. Et puis elle était où avant ?

« - Ok bon eh bien, je vais rentrer chez moi à présent. J'espère qu'on pourra rester en contact malgré tout. Bonne fin de soirée. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer en tout cas.

« - Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester dîner Mitchie ?

« - Non, je… Pour une première rencontre c'était déjà assez intense et mon petit ami va m'attendre. Mais je vous remercie pour l'invitation, c'est très gentil de votre part.

« - Très bien. Une autre fois ?

« - Oui avec plaisir Connie…

« - Ah ouais d'accord elle vous appelle carrément par vos prénoms, intervint mon petit frère avant de monter à l'étage.

« - Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de m'inviter à son anniversaire, soupiré-je.

« - En effet mais je lui parlerais, sourit Steve. En attendant sache-le tu es la bienvenue ici.

« - Oui toi et ton petit ami grâce à qui nous devons ses retrouvailles.

« - Très bien, je lui en parlerais et… On verra quand il est disponible pour eh bien que tout le monde se rencontre alors.

Connie sourit et me prend dans ses bras. Je me tends une seconde puis lui rends son étreinte avant de faire de même avec Steve. Je leur assure qu'on se reverra bientôt puis quitte la maison au moment où du métal raisonne. Je m'éloigne en me bouchant les oreilles puis appelle Shane. Je crois que j'ai besoin de lui. Heureusement il répond à la seconde sonnerie.

« - _Tout va bien ma belle ?_ Je… Oui ne t'en fais pas. Peux-tu venir me chercher s'il te plait ? _Bien sûr. Le temps de rejoindre le parking_ , sourit-il avant de dire d'une voix froide, _Nate, je ne suis plus là pour personne. Je vous ai envoyé des lettres par mail. Merci de les corriger et de les imprimer, je vérifierais ça à mon arrivée demain !… Je suis là d'ici une demi-heure une heure ma belle._ Ok je t'attends au _White Castle_ dans ce cas. C'est sur Main Avenue. _Très bien princesse, attends-moi au château_ , rit-il, _je viens te chercher._ Crétin ! Je t'aime à tout à l'heure.

Il m'assure qu'il m'aime aussi puis raccroche alors que je quitte Washington avenue pour rejoindre le fastfood où je commande un chocolat chaud et un donut. Soyons fous ! Je prends une table qui donne sur le parking puis commence à grignoter tout en faisant la synthèse de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai rencontré mes parents… Ils m'ont abandonnés parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et ma mère voulait me conduire à l'hôpital mais quelqu'un m'a embarqué avant. Qui cependant, je j'ignore mais au moins j'avais été aimé. Même s'ils n'avaient pas pu me garder. Notant que j'ai le temps, je prends le dossier de banque que m'a donné Steve et parcourt les relevés. Il y a vingt ans, ils mettaient dix dollars par mois puis ils sont passés à cinquante trois ans plus tard. Il y a sept ans, ils ont commencé à mettre cent dollars par mois avec le taux d'intérêt à deux virgule cinq pourcent… Ils ont mis de côté cent soixante mille trois cent trente-trois et quatre-vingt-un cents. Mon Dieu, je peux même m'acheter ma voiture cash ! Sans compter les neuf mille que j'ai reçus à noël… J'ai cent soixante-neuf mille et quelques de côtés… Je range tous mes papiers et commence à réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition de Connie d'aller dîner chez eux avec Shane quand la porte s'ouvre. Je jette un œil rapide décidée à replonger dans mes pensées seulement une réplique de Steve vient d'entrer et je le dévisage sans même m'en rendre compte. Il m'aperçoit et écarquille les yeux avant de s'éloigner de ses amis.

« - Euh salut, dit-il incertain. Je… Tu vas trouver ça étrange mais tu ressembles beaucoup à ma mère.

« - Tu es le fils de Connie Torres ?

« - Ouais. Je m'appelle Julian.

« - Et tu aimes le baseball, ajouté-je. Je… Tu vas trouver ça étrange et si j'en juge par l'attitude de Mike quand il l'a appris, tu risques de t'énerver mais, il s'avère qu'on a les mêmes parents.

« - Tu… C'est toi la fille que maman a abandonné dans le métro ? La fameuse Mitchie ? Je l'ai vu pleuré un soir. C'était le treize décembre je crois. Il y a deux ans.

« - Le jour de mon anniversaire.

Il hoche la tête et après un léger silence me raconte ce que Connie lui a dit. Je l'écoute attentivement puis lui avoue que j'ai rencontré sa famille aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas encore la considérer comme la mienne. Pas tant que leurs enfants ne sont pas okay avec cette situation étrange. Il m'assure cependant que pour lui, ça ne change rien sauf qu'il a une grande sœur qui ressemble à notre mère. Ses amis l'appellent et il s'éloigne en me demandant si je compte revenir voir ses parents.

« - Ils m'ont invités à dîner avec mon petit ami mais on n'a pas encore fixés de date pourquoi ?

« - J'aimerais bien pouvoir te parler davantage, souffle-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je souris et il s'éloigne pour passer commande alors que je reste seule à ma table. Pas longtemps ceci dit puisque Shane arrive dix minutes plus tard. Comme je n'ai toujours pas fini mon chocolat, il va s'acheter un café puis s'assoit avec moi. Il ne dit rien cependant attendant que je parle mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si la rencontre s'est au final bien passée ou pas et lorsque nos gobelets sont vides, je prends de quoi écrire dans mon sac. Quelques secondes plus tard, je demande à Shane de m'attendre et rejoins la table où est assis Julian. Il doit me guetter puisqu'il me fixe dès que je m'approche et je souris.

« - Je ne sais plus si j'ai, ou non donné mon numéro de téléphone à tes parents alors je te le donne à toi. Comme ça, si tu le souhaites, on pourra garder contact.

« - Ok. Je leur transmettrais en rentrant.

« - Je te remercie. Au revoir.

« - Bye… Mitchie, m'interpelle-t-il au moment où je vais sortir, ce ne sont pas mes parents mais les nôtres, me corrige-t-il.

Je hoche la tête amusée puis suis Shane qui me prend la main dès qu'on est dehors. Il me conduit jusqu'à sa voiture me faisant sourire. J'aurais pu m'acheter la mienne dès notre retour en janvier mais Shane a pris goût à me servir de chauffeur donc… Eh bien je prends mon temps parce qu'il se trouve que j'aime qu'il me serve de chauffeur. Durant le trajet, je commence à lui raconter mon après-midi quand je suis arrêtée par la réception d'un sms que j'ouvre en notant que le numéro m'est inconnu. « _Je n'ai pas pensé à te donner mon numéro au White Castle donc le voilà. A bientôt Mitchie. Julian._ » « _Ok merci pour ton numéro. Bonne soirée petit frère._ » Que c'est étrange, d'écrire ces mots pourtant ils sonnent justes à mon oreille. Comme si, au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su que j'avais un petit frère quelque part. Je reprends mon récit, m'interrompant de temps à autre pour envoyer un sms à la famille de Shane les rassurant sur la rencontre que je leur raconterais plus tard et lorsqu'on arrive chez nous, je me déchausse pour m'asseoir devant la cheminée regrettant qu'elle ne soit pas allumée. Mon copain résout rapidement le problème et me rejoint avec une tasse de chocolat bien chaud et crémeux comme sa maman les faits.

« - Quand je pense que dans trois ans, j'aurais enfin accès à cette recette, soupiré-je en prenant une gorgée.

« - Deux ans trois quart, me reprend-il amusé en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« - Tu pinailles là ! Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime alors…

Il sourit et m'embrasse après avoir mis nos tasses à l'abri. Quand on s'éloigne, je reprends mon récit où je l'avais arrêté et lorsque je le termine, plusieurs heures plus tard, sur l'invitation de mes parents biologiques, il sourit… Avant de m'assurer qu'il serait ravi de les rencontrer. Rassurée de savoir que je ne serais pas seule le cas échéant, je l'embrasse avec douceur puis je lui raconte ma rencontre avec Julian… Qui s'est mieux passé que celle avec Mike. Il sourit et m'encourage à garder le contact avec le plus gentil de mes deux frères.

« - Tu sais, ajouté-je plus tard, je ne t'ai pas tout dit… Enfin si au sujet de la rencontre avec ma famille mais… Il y a autre chose Shane. Je ne devrais pas t'en parler parce que rien n'est encore sûre et tu vas paniquer mais… J'ai peut-être une nouvelle à t'apprendre.

« - Peut-être ? Une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

« - Eh bien une bonne selon moi mais je pense qu'à tes yeux, ça en sera une mauvaise en fait…

Pour ne pas m'angoisser davantage avec la rencontre de ma famille, j'ai refusé d'y penser toute la journée mais l'information était dans un coin de ma tête depuis ce matin… Bon allez Mitchie dis-lui tout qu'il puisse donner son avis…. Inspire !

« - Ecoute avant de paniquer rappelle-toi que pour le moment rien n'a été confirmé par un médecin mais… Il se pourrait que… Quejesoisenceinte.

Il me fixe un instant sans comprendre puis ce que j'ai marmonné parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et il écarquille les yeux.

« - Je… Attends j'ai dû mal entendre. Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais… Que tu étais enceinte ?

« - Je… Rien n'est encore sûr. Je veux dire les tests de pharmacie ne sont pas tous fiables, tu sais. Celui que j'ai fait ce matin me dit que je le suis mais je dois aller faire une prise de sang demain qui confirmera ou non la nouvelle. Cela dit vu ta tête, soufflé-je en voyant son regard effrayé, je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que c'est un faux positif.

« - Tu es peut-être enceinte, dit-il d'une voix blanche… Mais je ne suis pas prêt à être papa. Je suis trop jeune ! Et toi aussi ! Notre couple est à peine solide et…

« - Arrête Shane, je te l'ai dit rien n'est sûr pour le moment, dis-je en lui prenant les mains pour le faire revenir à moi.

« - Tu… Tu crois ?

« - Oui pour le moment j'ai fait un test mais je ne saurais la vérité que demain.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur brisé en songeant que mon chéri ne veut pas de bébés. Pas tout de suite disons. Plus tard quand on sera mariés pourquoi pas ? Inquiète je lui pose la question précisant que je ne compte pas tomber enceinte le lendemain de notre mariage et il sourit légèrement avant de m'assurer qu'il compte avoir des enfants mais plus tard. Rassurée, je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse lui assurant que je serais ravie de porter tous les enfants qu'il voudra. Ce qui le fait doucement rire.

Le reste de la soirée passe ainsi et lorsqu'on se couche, l'hypothétique bébé que je porte est aux oubliettes à en croire les caresses de mon chéri qui se fait très tendre. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir contre lui et lorsqu'il en a enfin terminé avec moi, je ne suis plus bonne à rien. Je le laisse m'enlacer et me serrer contre lui alors que je m'endors doucement. J'ai vaguement conscience qu'il me dit « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille mais je n'ai même plus la force de lui répondre.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai légèrement mal partout, Shane m'a achevé cette nuit. Réprimant un bâillement, je sors du lit et saute dans la douche, avant de me préparer un en-cas pour après ma prise de sang, tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner de mon copain, qui arrive quelques minutes plus tard, pimpant. Bon et à moitié nu mais c'est un vrai régal pour les yeux alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. Il m'attrape dès que je passe à côté de lui, me faisant prisonnière consentante de ses bras, et m'embrasse avec tendresse soufflant un « merci » sur mes lèvres. Je souris et, tandis qu'il se restaure, moi je file me maquiller et enfile un pull à col roulé noir, une jupe violette et des collants noirs. J'ajoute la clé qu'il m'a offert au poignet et passe deux longues minutes à la regarder avant d'ajouter mes boucles d'oreilles et un pendentif puis quand il est l'heure de partir pour le laboratoire, j'enfile ma paire de bottine, ma veste en cuir et attrape ma besace assorti, puis je suis mon amoureux jusqu'au parking. Durant le trajet ni lui ni moi ne parlons et je suppose que pour sa part, il prie Dieu que je ne sois pas enceinte. Moi j'ignore toujours ce que je veux… Je suppose que comme lui, j'espère ne pas être enceinte pour ne pas qu'on se dispute ou pire qu'il me convainc d'avorter… J'en serais incapable, je le sais mais je n'ose pas le dire à voix haute de peur que Shane me quitte. Certes à présent j'ai retrouvé ma famille mais je ne les connais pas assez pour retourner vivre chez eux… Et puis Mike me déteste alors la question est réglée.

On arrive trop vite devant le labo où j'ai rendez-vous et je sors de la voiture supposant que Shane préfère rester là mais il descend également et me suit à l'intérieur. Deux minutes plus tard, j'entre dans une petite salle de prélèvement et la jeune femme, aux cheveux prunes, me salue avant de me demander la raison de ma présence. Je lui explique toute l'histoire, pourquoi je suis là, l'avis de l'hypothétique futur papa sur ma grossesse supposée. Plongée dans ce que je raconte, je ne la vois pas me piquer et soupire soulagée quand elle m'annonce qu'elle a terminé. J'aurais les réponses ce soir à partir de dix-sept heures. Je vais devoir demander à Shane de faire l'aller-retour et j'espère qu'il sera d'accord sinon je devrais prendre un taxi. Je le rejoins et on monte dans la voiture sans un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée devant la faculté où je travaille.

« - A quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne te chercher, demande-t-il doucement en me regardant.

« - Je dois aller chercher les résultats à dix-sept heures. Je pense rester à la fac jusque là.

« - Ok, je passe te chercher alors… Mitchie, ajoute-t-il alors que je sors de la voiture.

« - Oui ?

« - Sommes-nous fâchés ?

« - Non pourquoi ?

« - Tu n'as pas parlé durant le trajet ni ce matin…

« - Je… Ce n'est rien, j'ai simplement peur d'être enceinte et que tu me demandes d'avorter parce que je sais que j'en suis incapable. A ce soir.

« - Ah.

Sur ces mots, je sors de la voiture, claque la porte et entre rapidement dans les bâtiments pour aller m'enfermer dans mon amphithéâtre. Au moins ici, je ne peux pas l'entendre me confirmer que je vais devoir me faire avorter si je suis réellement enceinte… Je ne le supporterais pas. Je dois lui faire comprendre que ça mettra fin à notre couple si je dois passer sur le billard, comme on dit mais comment lui expliquer ?… Mes étudiants arrivent avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin dans mes pensées et j'attaque mon nouveau cours avec mes dernières années en lettres modernes.

La matinée est monotone et j'enchaîne les cours sans réfléchir plus que ça. Je me suis mise en pilote automatique si bien que je ne suis même pas allée en salle des profs. Je n'ai pas le cœur à affronter mes collègues sachant que je risque de m'effondrer si je commence à parler de moi. Et puis les entendre se plaindre de leurs enfants ne ferait que me fiche le moral dans les chaussettes alors… Je file me chercher vite fait une salade dans un des restaurants rapides qu'il y a près du campus et m'enferme dans mon bureau pour picorer tout en réfléchissant à ce que je vais devoir faire si la prise de sang est positive. Le garder et perdre Shane ? Le perdre et perdre Shane ? Le garder au risque que Shane ne reste avec moi que pour l'enfant ? Je ne sais pas et je ne peux demander l'avis à personne afin qu'on ne nous mette pas la pression pour procréer. Je sursaute quand la sonnerie annonce le début de cours et rejoins mon amphi de premières années où je commence mon cours sur la littérature baroque et le thème très récurrent de l'apparence. Pour étayer mon cours, je me sers de Cyrano de Bergerac seulement je suis interrompue en plein milieu par quelqu'un qui entre dans l'amphithéâtre les bras chargés de roses rouges et blanches. Il doit y en avoir un million au bas mot.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Sh… Shane ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Je suis en plein cours !

« - J'en ai conscience ma belle, dit-il en me tendant l'énorme bouquet de fleurs. Mais ce que j'ai à te dire est bien trop important pour attendre une minute de plus, précise-t-il alors que je prends le bouquet pour le poser sur un des meubles afin de pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux.

« - Je t'écoute. Qu'as-tu à me dire, demandé-je inconsciente que mes étudiants sont encore présents.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu avortes.

« - Qu… Quoi ? Mais…

« - Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. On ne sait pas encore si tu es enceinte mais si tu l'es, si à l'intérieur de toi pousse déjà une partie de nous, ajoute-t-il d'une voix tendre en posant sa main sur mon nombril, alors je ne veux pas que tu avortes. Je refuse que tu aies des regrets. Je sais combien la famille est importante pour toi. Je m'en suis aperçu l'an dernier quand on est parti à Aspen voir ma famille. Tu as toujours voulu avoir une grande famille et je la veux moi aussi. Je veux vivre l'idéal que tu m'as décris à noël, dit-il tendrement. Celui où on est marié, où on a pleins d'enfants et une grande maison. Je ne te promets pas que je vais t'épouser tout de suite, je te l'ai dit, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps mais pour les enfants, s'il y en a un en route je veux dire, alors gardons-le ! D'accord ?

« - Je… Ok, dis-je en m'apercevant à ce moment-là que mes étudiants attendent ma réponse autant que mon copain. S'il est là, on le garde.

« - Génial, s'exclame-t-il heureux avant de reprendre plus sombrement, cela dit je ne te promets pas que mes sœurs et belles-sœurs ne vont pas te noyer sous les conseils mais je m'engage devant tes étudiants à faire mon maximum pour endiguer leurs appels.

Je souris franchement et me blottis dans ses bras avant de venir l'embrasser. J'entends que plusieurs se mettent à crier, d'autres à applaudir mais je suis tellement heureuse et soulagée que je décide de fermer les yeux sur leur attitude. Que je sois enceinte ou non, je ne perdrais pas Shane et son amour. Je m'éloigne de lui avant de lui sauter dessus et il semble se souvenir qu'il ne devrait pas être ici puisqu'il s'éloigne en m'assurant qu'il sera là quand j'aurais terminé ma journée. Une fois la porte refermée sur lui, je rappelle mes étudiants à l'ordre et on se remet au travail. C'est qu'ils ont un programme à boucler pour les partiels malgré tout !

Le reste de la journée se déroule à peu près normalement. Même si plusieurs collègues sont venus me voir me demandant si j'étais réellement enceinte. Je ne peux rien confirmer puisque moi-même je l'ignore aussi je mens franchement en disant que c'était un test que je faisais passer à mon copain actuel. Ce sont mes collègues, ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître ma vie et de toute façon, il paraît que ça porte la poisse de l'annoncer avant le troisième mois donc… Au pire je leur dirais que je suis superstitieuse et que je ne voulais pas en parler. Ça fera la blague !

A dix-sept heures moins trois, alors que je corrige mes copies, de nouvelles roses rouges apparaissent sous mon nez. Je me redresse et souris à mon copain tout en me levant.

« - Avoue, tu as dévalisé un fleuriste ?

« - Exactement, souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser. Non mais tu es peut-être enceinte et j'ai décidé de te faire sourire par tous les moyens. Et je sais que ma copine adore les roses donc je la noie sous les fleurs. Tu es prête ? J'ai très envie de savoir si j'ai perdu ma journée ou pas.

« - Perdue ta journée, demandé-je confuse en rangeant mes affaires.

« - Figure-toi que j'ai passé la matinée à imaginer le pire des scénarii. Tu étais enceinte et je t'obligeais à avorter. Tu me quittais en te réveillant et je restais malheureux le reste de ma vie. Quant à mon après-midi, après avoir dévalisé le fleuriste, je l'ai passé à fouiller le web pour trouver un appartement plus grand et des meubles de bébés, explique-t-il simplement.

« - Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

« - Hm oui. J'ai trouvé une charmante petite maison en dehors de Manhattan, un duplex plus grande à cinq cent mètres de notre appartement actuel et il bénéficie d'un jacuzzi en terrasse. Il y a aussi un hôtel particulier dont un étage est vide, à la Gossip girl. A toi de choisir ce que tu veux.

« - Pour le moment, je ne veux que toi, dans notre lit, complètement nu, soufflé-je contre sa bouche.

« - Excellent programme. Passons chercher tes résultats, ensuite, j'appelle Nate et je rentre m'occuper de ma copine jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la laisser se reposer.

Je souris et ferme mon sac avant de le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture. Cependant, durant le trajet, je commence à angoisser si bien que Shane finit par me proposer d'appeler son assistant. Ceci dit, il est parti pour battre mon record, il est là depuis déjà cinq mois. Habituellement, ils abandonnent au bout de deux.

« - _Bureau de monsieur Gray, que puis-je pour vous ?_ Nate c'est monsieur Gray. Si vous avez terminé l'inventaire et récupérer les dossiers que le coursier devait nous apporter avant quinze heures, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je regarderais ça demain en arrivant. S'il n'est pas là, rappelez-les et exigez d'avoir les dossiers dans l'heure avant que je ne licencie tout le monde ! _Bien monsieur, autre chose ?_ Non. Je ne suis plus là pour personne mais veillez à ce que les employés l'ignorent ! _Bien monsieur._

« - Bonsoir Nate. Comment vas-tu ? _Bonsoir mademoiselle Mitchie_ , dit-il avec distance. _Ce sera tout monsieur Gray ?_ Pour le moment. Au revoir, ajoute-t-il alors que je lui fais les gros yeux.

On arrive devant le laboratoire et il me prévient qu'il a un appel à passer aussi j'entre récupérer mes résultats en coup de vent puisqu'il n'y a aucune attente. Seulement, je ne l'ouvre pas pour autant inquiète de ce qu'elle contient. Je rejoins donc Shane dans la voiture qui raccroche au moment où j'ouvre la portière. Il me fixe inquiet et soupire quand il note que l'enveloppe est encore fermée. A présent qu'on est seuls, je l'ouvre doucement et sors le papier que je parcours rapidement ne m'arrêtant qu'en voyant un petit mot de sept lettres.

« - Shane… Tu vas être papa, dis-je en lui tendant le papier qu'il parcourt en diagonale comme moi.

« - Ok… Que préfères-tu qu'on fasse ? On cherche une maison ? On achète les meubles de bébés ? Ou bien je te ramène dans notre lit pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime ?

« - Montre-moi que tu m'aimes Shane. Le reste attendra demain !

FIN

…

Et voilà. C'est officiellement terminé. J'espère que cette petite suite vous a plu ? Mitchie qui rencontre sa famille ? Qui apprend pourquoi elle a été retrouvée dans une station de métro ? Qui découvre qu'elle a deux petits frères dont un semble la détester ? Shane qui apprend qu'il risque d'être papa et qui panique ? L'un et l'autre qui réfléchissent à l'idée d'être parents ? Mitchie qui comprend qu'elle ne pourra pas avorter ? Shane qui finit par vouloir du bébé ? Vous imaginiez une autre fin ?

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
